Slow Down Babe
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Alex gets sick, of course she doesn't want to stop and accept she's sick. But when she's forced to rest, Maggie is there to take care of her. But will Alex's insistence on work end up hurting her in the long run?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have been working on this story for about a week, and while I haven't finished it yet, I decided to put up the first chapter of it tonight. I actually wrote the prompt for this story in one of my other stories, but TheLongWayHome suggested I write the story, so I decided I would! I'm going to probably be uploading this one a little slower because I start my last term of undergraduate tomorrow which means I'll have homework again. However, I will still be writing whenever I can. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"Babe," Maggie said sleepily, rubbing her eyes when she felt her girlfriend get out of bed next to her, "What's wrong? Are you feeling bad again?"

"Shh," Alex said, voice raspy, "Go back to sleep. I've gotta get ready."

"Hold on," Maggie said, sitting up in bed, "You are not going to work today."

"Yes I am," Alex said, going to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pants.

"Babe," Maggie said, getting out of bed, "You're sick. Come on. You can take a day."

"I've got stuff I have to get done," Alex said, "Kara captured a new type of alien last week, and I need to run analysis to figure out what it is. I also need to help Winn with some of the stuff he is working on to help keep Kara safe."

"That can wait," Maggie said as Alex headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Maggie sighed as she sat down on the bed, running her hands through her hair.

It had started when she brought Alex lunch yesterday before Maggie headed in for the dreaded night shift. She'd drawn the short straw on her team and was stuck working second shift for the next two weeks. She used to enjoy working later, but since she started dating Alex, she preferred to work hours that allowed her to spend her evenings or late nights with her girlfriend when she got off.

When she brought Alex lunch the day before, she noticed the short haired woman had a cough and runny nose.

"Catching a cold there Danvers?" Maggie said, handing her girlfriend a box of orange chicken.

"Maybe," Alex said, wiping her nose with a tissue, "It might just be allergies or something."

The women talked about their days, Maggie noticing the hoarseness in Alex's throat. She also noticed how Alex was just stirring her lunch around, not really eating any of it.

"Babe," Maggie said, putting down her chopsticks, "Are you alright? You've barely touched your food."

"Yeah," Alex said, smiling a little bit, "Just not super hungry."

"Are you sure?" Maggie said, reaching out to take Alex's hand.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding, "My stomach's a little touchy today, but nothing a little pepto won't take care of."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Maggie asked, "Or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm fine Maggie," Alex said, a bit of bite in her voice, "Just drop it."

Maggie took her hand back, dropping her eyes away from Alex.

"Babe," Alex said, realizing her tone, "Hey, Mags, I'm sorry."

Maggie looked up at Alex, jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, taking Maggie's hand, "I really am alright. My stomach gets funky sometimes. The crappy hours and food tend to do that. And I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm not feeling 100%, and I sometimes snap when I feel crappy."

"It's alright," Maggie said, giving Alex a smile, "I understand. I just want to help you."

"You are," Alex said, putting a hand on Maggie's face, "You care. That's enough."

Maggie nodded, going in for a kiss, but Alex turned her head, giving Maggie her warm cheek.

"Hey," Maggie said, frowning a little.

"Sorry," Alex said, pulling back, "But if I am getting a cold, I don't want to give it to you."

Maggie rolled her eyes but nodded as she moved her hand to Alex's face.

"You feel warm," Maggie said, frowning.

"I'm alright," Alex said, pulling back, "My face is just a little warm cause it's warm in here. I'm fine. Now, you need to get to work, and I have a set of samples that are almost done incubating that I need to go check."

Maggie knew it wasn't warm in the DEO ever, she was always chilly when she came to visit, which made sense because both J'onn and Kara as well as a lot of other aliens that came through all ran warmer than the average human. However, Maggie was not going to argue with Alex right now. She knew it was extremely unlikely that she would get Alex to go home in the middle of the day.

Maggie had gone to work, getting home around two in the morning, having to stay late to help third shift with a big case that came in. She found Alex passed out on their bed, wrapped in blankets. Maggie could hear a slight snore coming from her girlfriend, something that was not normal.

Maggie changed into her pajamas before checking on Alex. Before she even touched Alex, Maggie could see a line of sweat across Alex's pale forehead, her flushed cheeks confirming that she was running a fever. Her breathing was slightly labored and stuffy.

Maggie sighed, hoping that Alex had taken something before she went to bed so she could sleep through the night. Maggie decided to get a bottle of Tylenol and a cup of water, just in case, before climbing into bed.

It was like Alex had a sixth sense because as soon as Maggie laid down, Alex moved toward her. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, rubbing her back. Maggie was just about to drift off to sleep when Alex woke up.

"Hey," Maggie said as Alex sat up, "What's going on?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Alex said, getting out of bed.

Maggie waited patiently for her girlfriend to get back. Alex took quite a while in the bathroom, Maggie's concern growing. When Alex finally came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed, she looked wiped and Maggie could tell by the way she was moving that Alex was aching.

"You alright?" Maggie asked, wrapping her arms around Alex.

"Yeah," Alex said, snuggling into the warmth, "Just a little bit of an upset stomach."

"What else is bothering you?" Maggie asked, stoking Alex's head.

"I'm alright," Alex said, "Just a little congested."

"You've got a fever," Maggie murmured, "How about a little bit of tylonal? I've got some right here, and I think it'll make you feel a lot better."

Alex nodded, the first real sign she wasn't feeling well. Maggie rarely could get Alex to take anything if she wasn't feeling 100%. Alex took the tablets Maggie gave her, chugging the entire cup of water with them. The two women the cuddled down into bed, falling asleep.

Alex was restless for the rest of the night, moving a lot more than normal which kept waking Maggie up. She didn't mind though. She just felt bad for Alex.

Maggie was starting to wonder if Alex had caught the flu that had just started going around the city. Maggie got up around four, when Alex was really thrashing, to get a rag and some cool water. She wiped down her girlfriend's face gently, Alex's eyes cracking open as she felt the cool rag on her face.

"Go back to sleep," Maggie said softly, wiping some of the sweat away from her hairline.

"It's kinda hard to sleep with a cold cloth on my head," Alex said crankily, "I'm cold enough as it is."

"You're burning up," Maggie said, re-wetting the cloth, "That Tylenol did not do enough."

"Go back to sleep," Alex snapped, rolling away from Maggie.

The shorter woman sighed, taking the bowl back to the kitchen before getting back in bed. She managed to fall back asleep until Alex got up to get ready for work.

"Come back to bed," Maggie said again as Alex came out of the bathroom, dressed in her work gear.

"I have work," Alex said, grabbing her credentials off the dresser along with her phone, "You should be sleeping. You don't have work for another eight hours."

Maggie got up, following Alex into the kitchen.

"Babe," Maggie said, grabbing Alex's arm and turning her around to face her, "You have a fever. Your stomach has been off longer than you want to admit. I know your body hurts and so does your throat. Your eyes look like you went on an all-night binge, and I bet your entire face hurts from the amount of congestion I can hear in your voice. Just take the day off."

"I can't Mags," Alex said, pulling away as she grabbed her car keys, stumbling a little bit as she headed for the door.

"Al," Maggie tried one more time. Please?"

"I'm fine Mags," Alex said, unlocking the front door, "I'll see you after work. Love you."

"Love you too," Maggie said as Alex pulled the door shut.

Maggie sighed, deciding that she should probably try to get some sleep before she went into work later. Maggie climbed into bed, really wishing that Alex was there.

Maggie woke up four hours later to her phone ringing.

"Hello," she said, not even looking at who it was before answering.

"Detective Sawyer," J'onn said on the other end of the line.

"J'onn," Maggie said, instantly waking up and sitting up, knowing the older man never called unless something was wrong, "What happened? Is Alex alright?"

"She will be," J'onn said, "However, she passed out in her lab earlier, and she's in the med bay now being checked out."

"Alex," Maggie groaned, already pulling her clothes on as she felt worry fill her body, "I told her not to go in. She's been sick since yesterday. I'll be down there in twenty minutes."

"See you soon," J'onn said, hanging up.

Just as Maggie was about to leave, she heard a noise and turned to see Kara as Supergirl standing in the living room.

"I can fly you," Kara said, smiling at Maggie, "That way your car doesn't end up stuck at the DEO. Plus, I can get you there way faster. Traffic is terrible right now."

"Thanks," Maggie said as Kara picked her up, grateful her little "sister" was going to get her to Alex much faster than she could on her own.

* * *

**There it was! The next chapter we will find out exactly what's wrong with Alex and also get more Sanvers fluff. As always, any prompts are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, I think I've decided I'm going to try to update this story one a week on Sundays because that's when I have the most free time. Also, is anyone else really struggling to watch Supergirl right now? I hate that Alex and Kara don't have their special sister bond. It's killing me! Although, Melissa and Chyler are of course killing it anyways. Alright, enough tangent. Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Kara brought Maggie to the DEO, and the NCPD detective took off for the med bay. She found Alex there, hooked up to a few monitors as well as an IV.

"Dr. Hamilton," Maggie said, seeing the doctor coming over, "What's going on? I mean, I know she's sick. She had been for about 24 hours, but she wouldn't stay home from work today."

"She has the flu," Dr. Hamilton said, "Both type A and B to be exact. I believe she passes out from dehydration. How long has she had the fever?"

"Well, she felt warm yesterday at lunch," Maggie said, thinking, "I'm not sure before that. I have second shift this week so I was sleeping when she left for work."

Maggie took Alex's hand, stroking it gently as she talked to the doctor.

"That's alright," Dr. Hamilton said, "Her fever was hovering just above 104 when she was brought in, but as you can see from the monitors, its only about 103.1 right now, still way too high, but better."

"She was really warm last night," Maggie nodded, "She was having a hard time sleeping even because of it. I tried to get it down. I gave her Tylenol and used a cool cloth."

"You did everything right," Dr. Hamilton said, reassuring Maggie, "This isn't the first time Alex has ended up in the med bay because she wouldn't rest. She had strep throat a few years back that led to a severe infection in her liver because she wouldn't slow down. And she's had two kidney infections, I believe, that have led to sepsis. She'll be alright. Do you happen to know that other symptom's she's been having?"

"Headache," Maggie started, "Congestion, cough, upset stomach, the fever, body aches, and a sore throat."

"Thanks," Dr. Hamilton said, writing everything down, "That's helpful."

Maggie nodded with a sigh, taking the chair Dr. Hamilton brought over for her and sitting down next to Alex.

"How long does she have to stay here?" the detective asked.

"She needs to get rehydrated," Dr. Hamilton said, "And I need to do a neuro exam. She might have hit her head when she passed out. She was awake for a few minutes after she came in, but she fell asleep. She's been out for the past thirty minutes. I want to give her another bag of fluids and make sure we have that fever under control as well. I'm guessing she'll be here for about three, maybe four hours. She'll need to rest for at least a week, though."

"Don't need rest," Alex murmured, opening her eyes.

"Agent Danvers," Dr. Hamilton said, going over to her patient, "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've got an IV in my arm," Alex said, voice incredibly horse.

"You passed out Al," Maggie said, worry written all over her face, "I was worried."

"I'm alright," Alex said, trying to sit up, but feeling dizzy and laying back down.

"Stay put," Maggie said as Dr. Hamilton grabbed a few things to check on Alex.

"Track the light," Dr. Hamilton said as she began her exam.

After checking Alex for a concussion, Dr. Hamilton put down her light.

"You do not have a concussion," the doctor said, looking at Alex.

"Perfect," Alex said, "So I can go?"

"No," Maggie and Dr. Hamilton said at the same time.

"You somehow managed to get both influenza A and B," Dr. Hamilton said, "You need fluids and rest. You can leave when you've had two bags of fluids as long as your fever isn't over 104 like it was when you got here."

"You never do anything small Agent Danvers," Maggie said with a small laugh, "You're resting here until Dr. Hamilton releases you, and then, you are coming with me and resting until your temperature is back down to normal."

Alex groaned, but she knew Maggie was probably right. She was feeling really crappy and should not have come in today. All she really wanted now was to curl up in bed with Maggie and sleep.

"I need to go make a call," Maggie said, looking down at her phone, "I'll be back in a minute. Please just rest Al."

"I'll be alright Mags," Alex said, offering a smile.

Maggie kisses Alex's cheek gently before going out of the room to make her call. She called into work for the day, explaining the situation to her boss.

"Of course, you can have the day off," her boss said, knowing Maggie rarely asked for time off, "I'm sure Mack can cover for you. He's been hounding me for overtime anyways. Wants to get a ring for his girl. Let me know if you need more time off."

"Thanks," Maggie said, relieved she was going to be able to spend the entire day helping Alex, "I will. I'm hoping Alex's sister will be able to come take care of her tomorrow while I'm working. I'll call tomorrow if she can't."

"Alright," her boss said, "Go take care of your girl. And Maggie, take care of yourself too."

"Yes sir," Maggie said, hanging up the phone as she headed back to Alex, texting Mack to see if he wanted to cover for her that night.

By the time she was back with Alex, Mack had already taken her shift for the night, telling her to take good care of Alex. Everyone Maggie worked with loved Alex, enjoying all the nights Alex would join them for drinks and pool at the bars. Alex was dozing again when Maggie got back. Maggie just sat down next to Alex, holding her hand.

"You scared me today Al," she said quietly, thinking her girlfriend was sleeping and couldn't hear her, "I just wish you would let me take care of you. You are the most important person in my life, and I know I can't protect you from everything, because let's face it, babe, what we do is so dangerous, but I could have helped protect you from this."

Tears were welling up in Maggie's eyes as she talked to Alex, and she wiped them away.

"I'm alright Mags," Alex said, opening one eye, "Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm ok."

Alex pushed herself up, ignoring the spinning in her head as she pulled Maggie close.

"How much of that did you hear?" Maggie asked, wiping her eyes.

"I wasn't really sleeping Mags," Alex said.

"Al," Maggie said, looking away.

"I'm going to be ok Mags," Alex said, pulling Maggie's face back to her, "It's just the flu."

"I know," Maggie said, "But you passed out at work. And you never just slow down and let someone take care of you."

"I know," Alex said, not looking at Maggie's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Maggie said, cupping Alex's burning face in her hands, "Don't apologize. I'm not mad. I just worry about you."

"I don't mean to make you worry," Alex said, shaking her head, instantly regretting it as her head started to pound more.

"Lay down," Maggie said, helping Alex lay back on her pillows, "We can talk more about this when you're better. You need to rest. I'll be right back."

Maggie went and found a basin and some wash cloths, filling the basin with cool water before bringing it to Alex. She wet one of the cloths, putting it on Alex's forehead.

"Feels good," Alex said, smiling at Maggie through sleepy eyes.

"Sleep babe," Maggie said, wiping Alex's flushed cheeks with another cloth.

Alex's eyes slipped closed, this time into sleep. The next few hours were much of the same. Alex drifted in and out of sleep. Three hours after she was brought to the med bay, Dr. Hamilton cleared her to go home.

"If her fever spikes up again or if she gets worse, feel free to call me or bring her back in," Dr. Hamilton said, as she removed Alex's IV, "Agent Danvers, please rest. And you need to come back for a full evaluation before you return to work, per Director Jones's orders."

"Thank you, Dr. Hamilton," Maggie said, helping Alex up, the taller woman leaning on her girlfriend, dizziness filling her head.

"Do you want a wheel chair Agent Danvers?" Dr. Hamilton asked.

"I'm alright," Alex said, taking a step and stumbling.

"How about I help you?" Kara asked, coming into the med bay.

Alex tried to protest, but Kara just picked her up.

Once she realized her sister wasn't going to put her down, the older sister relented and cuddled into her sister, closing her eyes. Kara carried Alex to her car, getting her situated in her seat as Maggie got in the driver's seat.

"Thanks Kara," Maggie said, smiling.

"Of course," Kara said, smiling, "Want me to come home with you guys and carry her upstairs?"

"I'm fine," Alex mumbled, already starting to fall asleep again.

"That would be great," Maggie said as Kara climbed into the back seat.

Alex fell asleep about thirty seconds into their drive home, shaking a little as she slept, chills clearly starting to set in. Kara found a blanket in the back seat, wrapping it around her sick sister's body. Alex cuddled into the blanket, appearing to relax a little bit.

"How long has she been sick?" Kara asked quietly.

"Since yesterday," Maggie said, reaching one hand over and rubbing Alex's sweaty back a little, feeling her girlfriend melt into her gentle touch, "She was up a lot last night with an upset stomach and fever, but she just wouldn't stay home."

"She's always like that," Kara said, nodding, "Since we were young. She came down with strep when she was a junior in high school, I think. She went to school and tried to go to work after, but her supervisor sent her home after ten minutes because of how sick she was. At the DEO, J'onn tries to send her home when she's sick, but usually she just avoids him so he doesn't know."

"I just wish she cared for herself as much as she cares for everyone else," Maggie said with a sigh.

"The whole time I've lived with the Danvers," Kara started with a deep breath, "Alex has always insisted on taking care of everyone else. I think it really started after Jeremiah went missing. She felt responsible to take care of me and Eliza. I've tried to tell her as we've grown up that I want to help take care of her, but she never really lets me. Seeing her with you in the med bay today, taking care of her, her letting you wipe her face and hold her hand, she's almost never let me do that. You are so good for her Maggie. Thank you."

Maggie could hear the tears in Kara's voice as she continued to drive, hand going over to her girlfriend, rubbing her hand gently.

"Thank you for sharing her with me," Maggie said to Kara, knowing how hard it had been for the younger Danvers sister to share her big sister with someone else.

"How could I not after seeing how happy she is with you," Kara said, smiling at Maggie in the rear-view mirror.

The first few months of Alex and Maggie dating had been hard for the sisters. Alex was totally in the honeymoon phase with Maggie and spent much of her free time with the detective. Kara wasn't sure how to tell her happy sister that she needed her attention some of the time and had ended up spiraling and losing herself in her head. Alex and Maggie had both helped Kara out of it, and after many long discussions, Alex and Kara were able to find a balance that worked for both of them.

Maggie smiled a little as she thought about the time she had gotten to spend with Kara in recent months, getting to know the happy, driven, loyal woman who never failed to make her smile.

They arrived back at Alex's apartment, the DEO agent still out cold in the passenger's seat. Maggie just sat in the car for a minute, looking at Alex. The woman looked so pale and sick.

Maggie got out of the car as Kara opened Alex's door, mentally preparing herself to take care of her sick girlfriend for as long as it took to get her better.

* * *

**So there it was! Next chapter hopefully coming next Sunday. As always, prompts happily accepted at any time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter's late! I had it written yesterday, but I couldn't get it edited before I fell asleep. Anyways, here it is! **

* * *

Kara carefully lifted her sister, taking special care to keep the blanket wrapped around the darker haired woman. Maggie unlocked the door as Kara carried Alex to her bed. "Thanks Kara," Maggie said, smiling at the younger woman.

"Do you need me to stay?" Kara asked, "If you have work, I can stay with her. I can write from anywhere."

"I actually took the day off," Maggie said, "My boss loves Alex and had no problem with me taking today off to take care of her. If she's still bad tomorrow, though, I might need you to come over."

"Sounds good," Kara said, nodding, "Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"If you could pick up some soup and maybe some Gatorade or ginger ale or something," Maggie said, going into the kitchen to see what they had, "And maybe some crackers and popsicles. Her stomach's been bothering her for the past couple days so nothing that'll make that worse."

"Sounds good," Kara said, taking mental notes, "Do you need any meds or anything?"

"If you could pick up some Tylenol or Motrin, that'd be great," Maggie said, "Dr. Hamilton said there's not really anything she could give her besides meds to keep her fever down."

"Alright," Kara said, "I'll be back in about a half hour."

"Thanks Kara," Maggie said as the young superhero flew out the window.

Maggie then headed into the bedroom, pulling on some sweats before going to grab a bowl of cool water. She brought the bowl, along with a wash cloth, over to the bed. She began wiping down Alex's face.

"Mmmhhhh," Alex moaned a little, opening her eyes, "Maggie?"

"Hey babe," Maggie said, smiling at Alex, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Alex said, coughing, "I need to pee. I forgot how fast those stupid IVs go through me."

Maggie helped Alex up, the sick woman insisting she could use the bathroom by herself.

"Just call if you need me," Maggie said as Alex went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Maggie then went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of ice water for Alex, adding a straw because she knew Alex loved drinking out of her metal straws. She went back into the bedroom, setting the drink on Alex's nightstand.

She then went to the closet and grabbed an old blanket off the shelf. She knew this was Alex's favorite, but that the strong DEO agent wouldn't admit just how much comfort the old tie blanket brought her. However, Maggie had learned early in their relationship just how attached Alex was to the blanket when she needed comfort. Maggie had come over to Alex's after work to find her girlfriend curled up on the couch, tears running down her cheeks, curled up in the blanket. It took a few hours, but Maggie eventually figured out that Alex had had a panic attack and was just struggling.

That was the first time Alex had ever shared her mental health issues with Maggie. Both women struggled quite a bit with their mental health and were learning, slowly, to rely on the other one for help.

Maggie had just gotten the blanket out when Alex walked out of the bathroom, slowly making her way to the bed. By the way she was walking, Maggie would have thought she had been in a fight the day before, showing just how achy she was from the fever.

"Thanks Mags," Alex said, immediately curling up with the blanket wrapped around her, "Don't you have work?"

"I took today off," Maggie said, sitting down on the bed next to Alex and helped her take a sip of her water before putting a cool cloth on her forehead.

"You didn't need to do that," Alex argued, trying to give Maggie a look, but it really just made her look more pathetic.

"I wanted to," Maggie said, taking Alex's hand, "I wouldn't have been able to concentrate at work today knowing you were here like this. Besides, my boss likes you more than me and was happy to give me the day off to make sure you were ok."

"He doesn't like me better," Alex said, sniffling a little before she started coughing.

Maggie helped her sit up, rubbing her back before handing her weak girlfriend a tissue. Alex blew her nose, throwing the wet tissue into the trash can Maggie had put next to her bed the night before when she was worried Alex's upset stomach might turn into something more than it was.

"Rest Al," Maggie said, kissing Alex's hot forehead.

Alex nodded, curling up into her blankets. Maggie took the bowl of cool water, putting it in the fridge, deciding it would be best to get the water cooler than it ran out of the tap.

Maggie grabbed her phone, checking her messages. She had a few from her partner, giving her a little grief about leaving him with Mack, the current rookie on their squad, as well as telling her to take good care of Alex and to not worry about things at work. Maggie texted her back, telling her to have fun with Mack for the night and telling her hopefully she would be back tomorrow.

Maggie then headed into the bedroom, just to make sure Alex had fallen asleep. When she climbed the steps to the bed, she saw Alex was still awake.

"You alright babe?" Maggie asked softly, sitting down on the bed next to her sick girlfriend.

Alex just shrugged, not looking at Maggie. Maggie moved some of Alex's hair off her flushed face, feeling something wet on Alex's face. Maggie looked and saw tears running down Alex's rosy cheeks.

"Babe," Maggie said, rolling Alex toward her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well," Alex said softly, trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"Would it help if I held you?" Maggie asked, rubbing Alex's sweaty back.

Alex nodded a little, wanting comfort.

"All you have to do is ask," Maggie said, wiping the last of Alex's tears away, "I'd hold you forever if you asked me to."

Alex nodded as Maggie went to her side of the bed and climbed in, pulling Alex to her.

"Shhh," Maggie said, rubbing Alex's back, "Shhh. Just sleep now babe. I've got you."

Alex closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Maggie just held her close, tracing patterns on the sick woman's back.

Truthfully, Maggie was slightly terrified when she first realized Alex was getting sick. Maggie had almost no experience with sick people or with being taken care of. When she was young, she was pretty healthy and her parents didn't let her stay home unless she had a fever or couldn't keep food down. Once Maggie moved in with her aunt, she took care of herself. Her aunt was great to give her a place to live, but she had never wanted kids, meaning that Maggie was basically on her own. She had gone onto the academy, when she learned that the best way to deal with being sick was to just not be sick. She had taken care of plenty of people when they were hungover, but she was not very nice to them.

However, this was Alex. She had taken care of Alex when the DEO agent had her period, which for Alex meant debilitating cramps, nausea, and migraines. Maggie had gotten pretty good at helping Alex through that. However, this was different. When Alex had period problems, Maggie knew that it would end even if she didn't do everything right. However, with Alex being sick, Maggie felt a lot more pressure to make sure she was taken care of properly.

Right now, though, Alex was relatively hydrated and had meds in her system from the DEO so all Maggie could really do was keep her comfortable, and if that meant holding the sick woman, she was more than willing to do that.

About fifteen minutes after Maggie had crawled into bed with Alex, Kara came back. She flew in the window with the groceries, putting them on the counter before going into the bedroom area.

"How's she doing?" Kara asked, sitting down on the bed.

"She's pretty miserable," Maggie said, looking up at Kara as she continued to rub Alex's back, "But she fell asleep so that's good."

Kara nodded, getting up.

"I'm gonna go put the groceries away," Kara said, "Then I've gotta get to work. James has me on a big story tonight."

"Thank you Kara," Maggie said, "Before you go, can you bring some gateade in here? I want to make sure she's drinking enough."

"Of course," Kara said, heading into the kitchen.

She used her superspeed to put the groceries away before bringing the requested items into the bedroom.

"Thanks Kara," Maggie said, smiling at the blonde alien.

"For you two, anything," Kara said, rubbing Maggie's shoulder gently before getting ready to go, "Take good care of her."

"I will," Maggie said, nodding, "Promise."

"Call if you need anything," Kara said, flying out the window.

The rest of the day was spent mostly with Alex sleeping. Maggie woke her up around 6 for some medicine and fluids.

Then, around 8, Alex woke up on her own.

"You alright babe?" Maggie asked, feeling Alex stirring in her embrace.

"I don't feel good Maggie," Alex whined a little.

"I know babe," Maggie said, pulling her close, "How can I help you?"

"Can we take a bath?" Alex asked, rubbing her eyes, "And then watch a movie."

"We can do anything you want," Maggie said, kissing Alex's forehead, frowning at how warm she still was, even after Motrin, "I'll go run the bath. Drink some of this while I'm gone."

Maggie handed Alex her bottle of Gatorade before going into the bathroom. Maggie added some eucalyptus and Epsom salts to the bath, hoping it would help Alex's congestion and soreness. Maggie ran the bath to be a little cooler than they would typically take to try to help Alex's fever. She knew Alex was going to have a fever, possibly for a week, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do everything in her power to make sure the woman she loved was as comfortable as possible.

Once the bath was almost done filling, Maggie went back into the bedroom, finding Alex sitting up in bed, sipping the Gatorade.

"Ready babe?" Maggie asked, going over to Alex's side of the bed.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding a little.

She stood up, walking to the bathroom with Maggie. As they entered the bathroom, Alex sneezed into her hands, groaning.

"I need a tissue," Alex said, hands still over her face.

"Here you go babe," Maggie said, handing Alex the box.

She cleaned up her hands, throwing the tissues away.

"Sorry," Alex said, sniffling a little.

"Don't you dare apologize," Maggie said, shaking her head, "You are sick. Snot happens."

"But it's gross," Alex said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's part of being sick," Maggie said, pulling Alex to her, "Besides, nothing you could ever do could be gross."

Alex smiled a little, closing her eyes as she leaned on Maggie's shoulder.

"How about that bath?" Maggie said, already pulling down Alex's DEO pants that she was still in.

Alex had been so exhausted since she came home that she hadn't wanted to change.

"Always trying to get my pants off," Alex laughed a little, coughing as she did so.

"Normally, yes," Maggie said, "Right now, all I want is for you to feel better."

Maggie helped Alex out of her shirt and bra before helping her into the bath.

"Join me?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Your wish is my command," Maggie said, pulling off her own clothes.

She climbed into the bath behind Alex, allowing the sick woman to relax into her chest. Maggie gently ran her fingers through Alex's hair.

"Man, this sucks," Alex said after another coughing fit.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said, kissing her forehead, "It'll be over soon."

They stayed in the bath for a while longer until Alex got cold.

"Come on," Maggie said, pulling the drain plug, "Let's get you out and into something warm."

Maggie helped Alex out of the tub, wrapping her in a warm towel, throwing on her own robe so she could help Alex get into clothes.

"Can I wear your sweatshirt?" Alex asked.

"You don't even have to ask," Maggie said, already holding her NCPD sweatshirt.

When Alex was having a bad day, Maggie could always tell because she would come home to find Alex curled up with her special blanket in Maggie's sweatshirt. The detective had even caught her girlfriend wearing her sweatshirt in her lab at the DEO a few times when she was really struggling. Maggie also helped Alex into clean underwear and a warm pair of flannel sweatpants before tucking her into bed. Maggie then got her own pajamas on before going back to attending to Alex.

"How about something to eat?" Maggie asked, knowing Alex had eaten very little all day.

"Do you have any soup?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Maggie said, "Tomato?"

"Please," Alex said, wrapping herself in blankets.

"Coming right up," Maggie said, "And while it's cooking, I can set up for a movie if you want."

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding, "Can we watch Pitch Perfect?"

"Only because you're sick," Maggie said, shaking her head.

Deep down, she actually liked Pitch Perfect, but nowhere near as much as Alex, and she liked to act like she didn't like it.

Maggie went and started the soup before going and getting the movie set up. Maggie then went and found herself something to eat, silently thanking Kara for picking up her absolute favorite subs as well as some premade salads. She grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge before going into the bedroom.

"Do you want anything besides soup?" Maggie asked, setting her plate on her nightstand.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head a little, "But can you bring me some Kleenex?"

"Of course," Maggie said, bringing the box to Alex.

As Alex tried to take care of her clogged sinuses, Maggie went to get her dinner. She filled a mug with soup, putting the rest of it in a container to cool. She brought the mug in to Alex, knowing Alex preferred to drink her soup.

"Thanks," Alex said, grateful for the warm soup.

She was starting to feel chilled, though she knew it was probably just her fever. Maggie could see Alex shivering and tried to think of how to help her.

"Want me to blow dry your hair?" Maggie asked as Alex took a sip of the soup.

"Would you?" Alex asked, hoping having her hair dry would help her warm up.

"Of course," Maggie said, going into the bathroom and grabbing the dryer.

She plugged it in and blew Alex's hair dry. It was times like these she was grateful her girlfriend chose to keep her hair short. It only took about five minutes to have Alex's hair completely dry. The sick woman was grateful to have her hair dry, instantly feeling warmer.

"Thanks Mags," Alex said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Of course," Maggie said, taking the dryer back in the bathroom before going into the bedroom and starting the movie.

Alex sipped on her soup, only drinking about half of it before she was done.

Then, she curled up with her head on Maggie's lap, sighing as the detective ran her fingers through her hair. They watched the movie, Alex dozing in and out. As the movie ended, Maggie moved to turn it off.

"Can we watch another one?" Alex asked sleepily, opening her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, helping Alex as she struggled to sit up, "You need sleep sweetie. It's almost eleven. I promise we can watch the other two tomorrow if you want."

Alex nodded, rubbing her red eyes, coughing. Maggie rubbed her back, giving Alex her water as she caught her breath.

"That cough sounds painful," Maggie said, taking the cup back from Alex, "Do you want me to find some cough syrup for you?"

"I'm alright," Alex said, laying back down and wrapping her blanket around her.

Maggie sighed, knowing Alex's lungs were not quite as strong as they had been since she caught double pneumonia after her near-drowning the year before.

"Let's get ready for bed," Maggie said, getting up, "Come on, you need to brush your teeth and take some more medicine."

Alex groaned, getting up. They walked into the bathroom, Maggie sticking the thermometer under Alex's tongue before she brushed her teeth.

"102.7," Maggie said with a sigh, "Take you meds, hopefully they'll help."

Alex sat down on the edge of the tub as she brushed her teeth, standing feeling like too much of an effort. Both women got ready for bed before Maggie helped Alex back to bed. Maggie turned off all the lights, climbing into bed with Alex. The sick woman curled close to her, seeking comfort. Maggie rubbed her back, kissing her hot forehead.

She grabbed her phone, seeing she had a text from Kara asking how Alex was doing. She texted the younger woman back, letting her know that everything was pretty much the same. Kara texted back, expressing her concerns for Alex and telling Maggie to get some rest, promising to contact Maggie in the morning to see what kind of help they needed.

Maggie thanked her, putting down her phone and laying down in bed, wrapping her arms around Alex. Alex cuddled close, soft snores coming from her, telling Maggie she was already sleeping. Maggie kissed Alex's forehead, just holding her close

* * *

**So there it was! What did you think? As always, prompts always accepted, especially for fluffy Sanvers, SuperCorp or Danvers sisters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I got a ton of writing done today. I really love writing this story. Really, I like any Sanvers or SuperCorp story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Maggie fell asleep pretty quickly; however, it didn't last very long. Around midnight, Alex started coughing, waking both of them up. Maggie helped her sit up before going into the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with some strong cough syrup Alex had been prescribed in the weeks following the kidnapping.

"Take this," Maggie said, pouring out the correct amount and giving it to her sick girlfriend.

Alex took it with very little complaint, which only worried Maggie more. Alex hated the codeine cough medicine and fought her on taking it always. Her lack of resistance was just another piece of evidence that the DEO agent was really sick. Alex sipped her water before laying back down.

Maggie left the bottle of medicine on her nightstand, knowing they would probably need it again. Alex rolled over, grabbing tissues and blowing her stuffed up nose several times before cuddling back into Maggie.

"Sleep now, Sweetie," Maggie whispered softly, kissing her cheek as their bodies came together like two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be together.

Alex murmured a response, eyes already slipping shut.

Both of them slept until around four when Alex started thrashing around.

Maggie woke up as Alex's fist hit her arm. Maggie ignored the slight pain she felt as she tried to wake Alex up. The sick woman continued thrashing, getting a couple more swings in, hitting Maggie in the side of the face. Tears welled up in Maggie's eyes from the sting of the hit as she continued to try to wake Alex.

Finally, Alex's eyes opened, and she looked at Maggie with tears in her eyes.

"Shhhh," Maggie said as soon as Alex was awake, "It was just a dream. You're awake now. I've got you."

"It wasn't a dream," Alex cried, tears running down her too warm cheeks as Maggie held her close, "It wasn't. My dad was with Cadmus, and he betrayed all of us and I was trying to get him back, but he just kept fighting me and then he turned into a monster and…"

"Shhhh," Maggie said as Alex started coughing, "It's alright. I've got you. I'm right here, and I know I'm not your dad, but I'm here for you."

Alex just cried into Maggie's shoulder, coughing every once and a while. Maggie just held her, rocking the two of them slightly to calm Alex down. Eventually, Alex's tears tapered off and she pulled her face off Maggie's shoulder, reaching for a tissue.

"You got me all wet," Maggie said, getting up to change her shirt which was now covered in tears and snot.

"Sorry," Alex said, rubbing her eyes as she snuggled back under her blanket.

"Its' alright," Maggie said, climbing back into bed and pulling the fevered woman close, knowing she was really not feeling well.

Maggie had set her up perfect for a dirty joke, something Alex was usually a master of, and it had gone straight over her head. Maggie's jaw was sore, and she knew ice and Advil would probably be a good idea, but right now, she just couldn't make herself leave Alex's side.

The sick woman was still shaking, and Maggie couldn't quite tell if it was because of her fever or the nightmare.

"I'm right here," Maggie whispered gently, stroking Alex's hair, "I'm right here with you."

Alex cuddled closer, and Maggie could feel her heart beating, hard and fast. Maggie just held her, feeling Alex start to relax slowly as she fell back to sleep.

Eventually, Maggie fell asleep too. Both women stayed asleep for a few hours, the longest stretch they had gotten in two nights at least. Maggie woke up first, realizing she woke up because she was sweating.

At first, she was a little confused, but then she realized that Alex was basically laying on top of her and was burning hot. Maggie decided, despite her own discomfort, to just stay there, letting Alex get some much needed sleep.

About an hour after Maggie woke up, Alex began to stir. She groaned a little as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Sweetie," Maggie said, brushing a piece of hair off Alex's sticky forehead.

"Mags," Alex said, coughing a little as she woke up more, "What time is it?"

"A little after 8," Maggie said, gently rubbing Alex's back.

"I'm late," Alex said, pushing herself up in the bed.

She tried to stand up, only to quickly fall back on her bed.

"Babe," Maggie said, getting up, "You're not going anywhere. You're sick."

"I need to go to work," Alex said, looking at Maggie, not really understanding what her girlfriend was saying.

"Danvers," Maggie said, sitting down next to her, "You have the flu. You need to rest. You're more of a liability at work than an asset right now. Get back into bed. I'll go get you something to drink. Is there anything specific you want?"

"Ginger ale," Alex said, climbing back into bed, "I don't feel good. I can't go to work."

"I'm sorry," Maggie said, wrapping blankets around the sick agent, kissing her forehead before going into the kitchen as she laughed a little to herself.

She wasn't laughing because Alex was sick, but seeing her so confused and out of it was a little funny to Maggie. She filled a glass with a little ice and some ginger ale, throwing in a straw before bringing it to Alex.

"Let me take your temperature before you drink that," Maggie said, grabbing the thermometer and popping it in Alex's mouth.

"103.1," Maggie said, pulling it out, "You must feel terrible. Drink some ginger ale and take these."

Maggie handed Alex three Motrin, watching the sick woman take the meds with a slight grimace. After taking the meds and drinking the entire cup of ginger ale, Alex rolled over and fell asleep again. Maggie was glad she was resting.

She decided to take a shower and get ready for the day, still trying to decide with she was going to go to work or not. She knew she needed to decided soon so she could get a replacement, but she needed to see how Alex was doing in a few hours before she decided.

As she got ready, she looked in the mirror, seeing a purple bruise on her jawline from where Alex had punched her during her nightmare the night before. Maggie sighed, hoping her makeup would be enough to cover the angry purple mark. She decided she would wait on makeup until she decided if she was going to work.

After getting ready, she made herself some breakfast. She then went and grabbed her phone. She had a message from J'onn, asking how Alex was doing as well as one from Kara asking if she needed anything and from her partner filling her in on what happened on their shift and asking when she would be back.

Maggie decided to answer her partner, Sydney Green, first, thanking her for the update and telling her she would let her know when she was coming back in a few hours. Syd texted back quickly, telling Maggie to keep her in the loop and that she hoped Alex was feeling better.

Kara was next. Maggie told her they were good for now, but she might need her to come and hang out with Alex if she decided to go to work.

She then texted J'onn, letting the older man know that Alex was still really sick, but seemed pretty stable. He texted back, telling her to take good care of his best agent and also herself.

Maggie smiled, putting down her phone before going to wash her dishes. She then went and got Alex's cup, washing it before filling it again with some orange Gatorade.

Maggie sat down on the couch, surfing the web and watching some BuzzFeed videos. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep until she woke up, hearing Alex coughing.

Maggie sat up, stretching briefly before going into the bedroom where Alex was sitting up in bed, coughing having just subsided.

"Here babe," Maggie said, giving Alex her cup, "This might help."

Alex took a few long sips before leaning back into her pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked, taking the cup from her sick girlfriend, setting it down before sitting down next to Alex on the bed.

"A little better than earlier," Alex said, rubbing her bloodshot eyes, "Still not great though."

"Can I get you anything?" Maggie asked as Alex leaned on her, "Food? Something else to drink? Anything?"

"Can we watch another movie?" Alex asked, looking up at Maggie.

"Of course," Maggie said, getting up and turning on the TV, starting up the second Pitch Perfect movie.

"Can you lay in bed with me?" Alex asked, voice very scratchy.

"Of course," Maggie said, climbing into bed next to Alex, wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulders as the sick woman put her head on Maggie's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Alex rasped.

"There is no where else I would rather be," Maggie said, kissing Alex's forehead.

They watched the movie, Maggie checking her phone. It was already noon, and Maggie knew she needed to decide if she was going to work at 2 or not.

"Babe," Maggie said, rubbing Alex's shoulder gently, "Would you be alright if I went to work today? Kara's gonna come over and hang out with you."

"That's fine," Alex said, nodding, "You don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you," Maggie said, pulling Alex close.

The two of them just sat there for a minute before Maggie got up and grabbed her phone, texting Kara and asking if she could come over and stay with Alex. Kara texted back right away, saying she would be over in about five minutes.

Maggie laughed a little to herself. She knew Kara wanted to be there for Alex, but also that she was learning to give the two of them space to do things as a couple.

Kara was grateful Maggie was there for Alex because with her new relationship with Lena as well as Supergirl and her actual work, Kara was beyond busy.

"Your sisters on her way over," Maggie said to Alex.

Alex nodded a little, slipping into sleep. Maggie just let her sleep, just enjoying quiet minutes with her girlfriend. Maggie hated when Alex wasn't feeling well.

Seeing the normally tough and fiercely independent woman so vulnerable and in pain was hard. Maggie was lost in her thoughts about Alex when she heard a swish. Kara was standing in the living room, smiling at the detective.

"Hey," she whispered, coming into the bedroom, "How is she?"

"She's still pretty sick," Maggie said, frowning as she looked at her sick girlfriend, "She's better than last night though."

"What happened to your face?" Kara asked, seeing the purple bruise covering part of Maggie's face.

"She had a nightmare last night," Maggie said with a sigh, rubbing Alex's back as she started to move, calming the woman back into sleep, "I tried to wake her up, but she got my jaw first. My shoulder too. I'm fine though, just bruised."

"I'm sorry," Kara said, knowing how bad her sister's nightmares could her, especially when she wasn't feeling well.

A few months after Jeremiah had gone missing, Alex got a stomach bug. She had a terrible fever and miserable stomach problems for days. Kara was woken up at least twice every night to Alex screaming and crying. She helped her through them, but it was hard to watch.

As they grew up, Kara was always the one there for Alex when she needed her, but since Jeremiah's betrayal, Maggie had been helping Alex through the bad dreams, something that had been good for both Kara and Alex because Kara was also struggling.

However, this was the first time Maggie had gotten hit anywhere other than her arms.

"It's not your fault," Maggie said, pulling Kara out of her thoughts, "And she doesn't know."

"Alright," Kara said, nodding, "When do you need to leave?"

"I need to be out of here by 1:30," Maggie said, looking at the clock, cursing when she saw it was already almost 1, "I need to get ready."

"Here," Kara said, going over to Maggie, "Let me take her."

"Thanks Kara," Maggie said, moving as Kara took her place.

Alex woke up with the movement, noticing she wasn't in the same arms she had fallen asleep in.

"Hey Lexie," Kara said, smiling at her sister who looked absolutely miserable.

"Hey Kar," Alex all but whispered, "Where's Maggie?"

"She's just getting ready for work," Kara said, rubbing Alex's back.

Alex nodded, putting her head back down on Kara's shoulder. Maggie came out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later, now dressed in her work clothes, hair tied up in a messy bun, makeup mostly covering the purple bruise on her face.

"Do you need anything before I go, Babe?" Maggie asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed as Kara.

"Can I have more medicine yet?" Alex asked, her entire body aching from her sky-high fever.

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding as she went to grab the Motrin, "Want some soup or something?"

"Sure," Alex said, not really hungry, but knowing she needed to eat to feel better.

Maggie quickly heated up the left-over soup for Alex, bringing it to her along with a large glass of water and another bottle of Gatorade.

"You need to be drinking," Maggie said, handing Alex the soup.

Alex nodded, sipping on the soup.

"I should be back around 10:30," Maggie said, kissing Alex's sweaty forehead, caressing her cheek.

"I'll hold down the fort," Kara said, smiling as she watched her sister and the detective's interaction.

"Thanks Kara," Maggie said, pressing one more kiss onto Alex's cheek before heading out the door.

* * *

**So there it was. The next chapter is going to be basically all about Maggie. As I was writing today, the story kinda took a turn in a direction I wasn't exactly expecting, but I just kinda rolled with my imagination and kept writing. Anyways, that's for next week. As always, prompts are happily accepted. I'm thinking this story probably has 3 maybe 4 more chapters, then I'll start something else. Do you guys like multi-chapter stories or one/two-shots better? Let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this story just kinda took on a mind of its own. I just started writing and this is what it became. I don't really know. **

* * *

Going to work sucked when your girlfriend was home sick, Maggie decided about two hours into her shift. She was working on paperwork mostly, trying to finish up reports from the past couple of days.

However, all she could think about was Alex. She had texted Kara, asking how she was doing. Kara told her Alex was sleeping and sent her a picture of the sick DEO agent curled up in her lap, blankets wrapped tightly around her. Maggie knew Kara could take care of Alex, after all, she had for all the years before Maggie entered the picture.

However, Maggie still wanted to be home with her, to see she was alright for herself.

"Sawyer," her partner, Syd Green called, getting Maggie's attention, "Do you have the reports done from that arrest we made three days ago?"

"Umm," Maggie said, looking through her pile, "No, I'll start on it now."

"Alright," Syd said, nodding as she went back to work.

Maggie tried to concentrate and get the files done, but everything was taking three times as long.

"Sawyer," Syd said, causing Maggie to look up, "Man, you're distracted today. That's the third time I've said your name."

"Sorry," Maggie said, shaking her head, "What's up?"

"We've got a case," Syd said. Maggie nodded, getting up.

"Sawyer," Syd said, stopping her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding, "Just distracted. Sorry. I just keep thinking about Alex."

"Is she alright?" Syd asked as she and Maggie started walking toward the door, "I mean, I know you called out yesterday cause she was sick, but I figured she was doing better because you were back."

"She's still really sick," Maggie said as they got into their car, "She has Flu A and B. She's really struggling with a fever and congestion. She's pretty out of it."

"Do you need to go home and take care of her?" Syd asked, worry coming over her face.

"No," Maggie said, shaking her head, "Kara's got her. I just can't help but worry. I'm not sure I've ever seen anyone as sick as she is right now."

"That sucks," Syd said as they started driving toward the crime scene, "Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Thanks," Maggie said, looking down at her phone, "I might have to take more time off if Kara can't stay with her. She's too sick to be alone."

"I get it," Syd said, nodding, "Mack's not too bad of a partner in a pinch."

Maggie laughed a little, knowing how much Syd hated being paired with rookies.

They arrived at the crime scene, getting to work as quickly as they could, ominous clouds filling the sky, signaling that a storm was coming. Unfortunately, it started pouring just after they got the body into the ME van, soaking both Maggie and Syd before they got to their car.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Maggie said, shivering a little as Syd started the car.

"I hate National City thunderstorms," Syd said as they drove off, grateful they had managed to process the crime scene and come to a pretty solid conclusion that it had been an alien suicide before the storm started, "They come out of nowhere."

"Same," Maggie said, wringing out her dripping hair, "Man, I hope I have dry clothes at the precinct."

They got back, both of them groaning when they realized the only parking space was about a thousand yards from the door of the precinct. They parked, both running as fast as they could into the building.

Unfortunately for Maggie, she stepped in what looked like a puddle, tripping on the edge of the pothole that she couldn't see because of the rain. Maggie fell, barely even taking the time to figure out if she was injured before getting up and continuing to run inside. As soon as she was in the door, Maggie felt the pain in her hands, knees, ankle, and chin.

"Sawyer," Sydney said, going to her partner when she saw the blood running down her chin, "What the hell happened?"

"I tripped in a pothole," Maggie said, tears stinging her eyes unconsciously, "Damn, this really hurts."

"Let's get you sitting," Syd said, guiding Maggie to her chair, "Stevens, can you grab me some towels?"

The younger officer ran into the locker room, coming back out both with a few big towels as well as some washcloths. Syd wrapped a towel around her partner before handing her a washcloth for her chin.

"Never doing anything small Sawyer," Syd said, shaking her head.

Maggie laughed a little, groaning as the movement made her chin hurt.

"What?" Syd asked, looking at her partner in confusion.

"I said the same thing to Alex yesterday," Maggie said, shaking her head a little.

Syd laughed for a second before grabbing a towel for herself. Maggie pulled the towel away from her chin, groaning when she saw how much blood was on it.

"How bad is it?" Maggie asked, lifting her chin so Syd could look at it.

"Shit Sawyer," Syd said, shaking her head, "That is going to need stitches for sure."

Maggie groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"What time is it?" Maggie asked, really not wanting to have to take off work to go get stitches because she tripped in the parking lot.

"It's almost ten," Syd said, looking at her watch.

"Perfect," Maggie said, nodding, "We need to change."

"Yeah," Syd said, "Can you get up? Your knees have got to be killing you."

"Yeah," Maggie said, standing up, wincing as she felt the pain shoot through her ankle, "I think I might have sprained my ankle too. God, I hate National City thunderstorms."

"Sawyer," their boss, Luke James said, coming out of his office, "Green, what the hell happened?"

"There's a storm," Maggie said, pointing at the window, wincing as her hand stung with the movement.

"And Sawyer fell in a pothole," Syd said, "She needs stitches in her chin."

"Is Alex gonna be able to take care of that for you?" Luke asked, turning to Maggie.

"No," Maggie said, shaking her head slightly, "She's got a fever upwards of 103. She's not going near my face with a needle. I'll just go to the hospital."

"Do you have someone who can take you?" he asked.

"I can," Syd said, looking at her boss.

"I was actually just coming out here to see if either of you could take third shift tonight," Luke said, "Justin's wife just went into early labor so he needs someone to cover for him tonight."

"I can call Lena," Maggie said, "Kara's girlfriend. She'll probably be able to take me. Or I can take myself. I'm a grown-ass adult."

"Alright," Luke said, "Both of you need to go and get into dry clothes."

Both women nodded, Maggie getting up, wincing as she set her left foot on the floor.

"Sawyer," Luke said, "Did you do something to your ankle when you fell?"

"I might have sprained it," Maggie said, balancing with most of her weight on her right foot.

"Call me when you finish at the ER," Luke said, "And please be careful getting there."

Maggie nodded, grabbing her phone and heading into the locker room, hoping her sweats were in her locker. She sighed as she sat down on the bench, opening her locker. Luckily, she had a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt in her locker. Maggie was covered in gravely mud from the road and knew she probably needed a shower.

However, before she did that, she decided to call Lena to see if the younger woman would be able to bring her to the hospital.

"Hey Maggie," Lena said, picking up her phone, "What's up?"

"Hey Lena," Maggie said, "Are you busy?"

"I'm actually at Alex's," Lena said, motioning at Kara to pause the movie, "Kara and I are watching a movie. Alex is passed out asleep. Don't worry, we're taking good care of her. Are you on your way home?"

"Good," Maggie said, smiling a little, "I was actually calling to see if you could come take me to the hospital?"

"What happened?" Lena asked, panic in her voice.

Maggie could hear Kara asking what was wrong and Lena shushing her.

"I tripped in a pothole," Maggie said, hoping that would calm Lena down, "I'm fine. But I cracked my chin and probably sprained my ankle. I need some stitches. I can go by myself if you and Kara are busy."

"I'll be there soon," Lena said, "Hang on, Alex just woke up. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Please," Maggie said, tears starting to pool in her eyes as she thought about her girlfriend.

Maggie waited as Lena brought the phone to Alex, hearing the sick woman coughing harshly before taking the phone.

"Hey babe," Maggie said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," Alex said, sniffling a little, "I miss you. Are you on your way home?"

"Actually," Maggie said, "Lena's about to come get me and take me to the ER…"

"What?" Alex said, sitting up in bed, trying to ignore the dizziness in her head as she tried to get up, "What happened? I'm coming with Lena."

"No, no, no," Maggie said, hearing Alex coughing, "I'm fine. I just tripped in a pothole. I'm totally fine, but I need some stitches and probably an ankle brace. I'm not in any danger. You need to rest."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as Lena helped her sit back down on the bed, guiding her back to her pillows as Kara came in with a bottle of water and another one of ginger ale.

"I'm sure," Maggie said, "Honestly, my pride is probably the thing that is in the most danger tonight. I'm alright. Lena's gonna come get me, and Kara's going to stay with you. I'll be alright. I'll be home as soon as I can. Get some rest alright?"

"Ok," Alex said, breathing heavily after her coughing fit, "I love you."

"I love you too," Maggie said, trying not to cry, "I love you so much."

"Hurry home," Alex said, leaning against her sister, "And call me if you get scared of the needles."

"Shut up Danvers," Maggie said, tears spilling out of her eyes as a small laugh escaped.

"I love you," Alex said.

"I love you too," Maggie said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

They hung up then, Maggie getting up and going to the shower area of the locker room where Syd was just getting out of the shower.

"You doing alright Sawyer?" Syd asked.

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding, "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Lena's on her way to get me."

"Alright," Syd said, "Let me know if you need any help."

Maggie nodded, getting into the shower. She quickly washed herself off, taking stock of her injuries. Her knees were scraped up pretty badly as were her palms. Her left wrist was a little sore and swollen, but nowhere near as bad as her ankle, which was already swollen to twice its normal size.

She got the mud off her body, a slight pink tinge still running down her chest from her chin. She got out of the shower, drying off and pulling on her sweatpants and sweatshirt before she went to gather her stuff. She got her bag, checking her phone.

Lena hadn't texted her yet so Maggie went to check her chin. She winced when she saw the angry red gash across her chin. It was still bleeding slightly so she went to grab another washcloth to hold on it before heading into the bullpen.

"How you feeling Sawyer?" Syd asked as Maggie sat down at her desk, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm alright," Maggie said, yawning a little bit.

Just then, Maggie's phone vibrated. She picked it up, seeing it was Lena. Maggie got up carefully, limping toward the door.

"Come here Sawyer," Syd said, coming up next to Maggie and wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her partner out of the precinct.

The rain had lightened immensely and Lena's driver was waiting with an umbrella for Maggie. He came and took her from Syd, helping her to the car.

"Let me know what they say," Syd called as the driver helped Maggie into the car with Lena.

"Hey Maggie," Lena said, helping the injured woman into the car.

"Thanks Lena," Maggie said, smiling at the young CEO, "I'm sure you had better things to do tonight."

"You're family Maggie," Lena said as the detective leaned against the window, "You are in rough shape."

"And all over a stupid pothole," Maggie said, rubbing her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding the washcloth to her chin, wincing because that was also her injured write.

Lena put a comforting hand on Maggie's back. She knew the detective struggled when she felt weak. They drove to the hospital, Lena's driver helping them inside. Maggie signed in before going to sit with Lena.

The ER wasn't too busy, though there were still quite a few people there. It was flu season after all.

Maggie was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't slept well for the past two nights because of how sick Alex was and it was already close to eleven pm. She was coming off the adrenaline from her injuries, making everything hurt more than it had earlier.

Maggie went to lean on her hand, but winced as she aggravated her scrapes. She decided to just lean her head back, but this pulled at her chin injury. Frustrated, Maggie just sat there, pulling out her phone. Lena had watched Maggie struggling to get comfortable, unsure of how to help, but when she saw the tears running down Maggie's cheeks, she knew she needed to do something.

"You can put your head on my shoulder," Lena offered, smiling a little at Maggie.

"Thanks Lena," Maggie said, trying not to let Lena see her tears, "I'm alright."

It took about an hour before Maggie got called back and another hour and a half before she was allowed to leave with a walking boot, six stitches, a brace for her wrist, and some bandages for her knees and hands.

They headed back to Alex's apartment, Maggie almost falling asleep on the drive. When they got there, Lena helped Maggie to the elevator.

The detective was absolutely exhausted, both from her lack of sleep and the pain she was in. They made it to Alex's apartment where they found both Kara and Alex awake, watching Harry Potter.

"Maggie," Alex said as soon as her girlfriend was in view.

The sick woman got up, steadying herself as she went to hug her girlfriend. The two women embraced each other, just standing there with each other for a minute.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked, pulling back and looking at Alex, the DEO agent's face very pale, eyes exhausted and face burning hot.

"Better now that you're home," Alex said, offering a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Maggie said.

"You look like someone roughed you up," Alex said, frowning a little, "Your chin, and that bruise on your cheek."

Maggie looked slightly confused before remembering the bruise Alex had given her the night before. She was now infinitely grateful she fell in the pothole so she didn't have to explain the nasty bruise.

"You two need to go to bed," Kara said, knowing both women were exhausted, "Alex hasn't slept since you called, and I know you've barely slept in day Mags."

They nodded, climbing into the bed. Maggie carefully pulled the boot off her swollen ankle and brace off her wrist before going to cuddle Alex.

"You need to take some Motrin," Lena said to Maggie, remembering what the doctor said.

"And you need NyQuil," Kara said to Alex.

The younger women quickly got the things the sick and injured women needed. Kara got some Gatorade and water for Alex and water for Maggie while Lena found the medicine.

After the meds were given and fluids were slightly forced into Alex, Lena and Kara made sure both women had what they needed. Kara was debating spending the night just in case Alex needed something but decided the two of them would be alright.

"Call if you need anything," Kara said, rubbing Alex's back gently, "You too Mags."

"Alright," Maggie said, starting to slip into sleep already.

Lena and Kara both slipped out of the apartment, knowing they would most definitely be back soon, but also that the two badass women needed time with just each other in order to heal.

* * *

**So, there it was. I'm thinking it could just end here. I kinda like this ending, but I could totally write more if you want to read more. I'm still planning on putting out a new Supergirl piece every Sunday, time permitting, even if it's not this story. Let me know what you think? Are you ready for something new, or do you want me to keep going with this story. Also, I was so happy with tonight's episode's ending. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't upload last week. I went home and ended up being much busier than I thought. Also, driving 6 hours took up the time I would normally spend writing. But, so many of you wanted this story to continue, so here's the next part! **

* * *

The following day, Maggie woke up around 7 am. Considering she had gone to bed a little before 2 am, she was still exhausted.

However, she needed to call her boss and let him know what was going on.

First, though, she needed to use the bathroom. Alex was still passed out next to her, which Maggie was grateful for. She had been up a few times the night before with her cough that was starting to sound worse by the day.

Maggie got out of bed, strapping on the cumbersome boot and brace on before heading into the bathroom. Maggie frowned when she saw herself in the mirror. Her chin was slightly swollen and bruised around the stitches, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she just didn't feel very well. She used the bathroom, washing her hands carefully, trying not to aggravate the cuts that covered her palms as well as trying to keep her brace dry.

Maggie headed out of the bathroom, grabbing her phone before heading to the kitchen. She called her boss, telling him about her exact injuries. He put her on desk duty until her sprained ankle and wrist were healed. He also said she was welcome to work from home, knowing that with Alex being home sick, it would be much better for Maggie's productivity if she was home where she could keep an eye on Alex instead of just worrying at the office. He also gave Maggie the day off, telling her he would have Syd or Mack bring her files the following day. Maggie thanked him before hanging up.

The longer she was awake, the more pain she was in so she decided to eat something so she could take some Advil. She grabbed a banana, eating it slowly as went to get a glass of water.

However, with the brace on her wrist, it was hard to do anything, so she resorted to eating the banana first before getting some water. She drank some as she headed back to the bedroom. She found Advil on her nightstand, along with basically every other medication she or Alex might need, thanks to Kara. Maggie took some Advil before getting back into bed. She was still exhausted so she got her boot and brace off before lying down.

Alex's eyes opened as Maggie got back in bed, looking at her girlfriend.

"Hey Mags," Alex said, voice raspy, "How are you doing?"

"Eh," Maggie said, shrugging her shoulders, "I just took some Advil. Hopefully that helps. How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better," Alex said before letting out a deep, chesty cough.

"Yeah, that sounds better," Maggie said, laughing a little bit, "Do you need more cough medicine? Or some more Motrin? I can get you something to eat or drink if you want."

"Shhh, Mags," Alex said, reaching over and taking Maggie's non-injured hand, "I really am feeling a little better. I can get myself something to drink."

"Under the tongue," Maggie said, grabbing the thermometer, wincing a little because she grabbed it with her bad hand. Alex did as Maggie said.

"102.3," Alex said, taking it out, "It's better than the 103.4 it was when Kara took it yesterday."

"It got that high?" Maggie said, shock on her face.

"Only for like an hour," Alex said, brushing it off, "I'm going to be alright Maggie. Plus, right now, I just need to use the bathroom. I've got plenty to drink right here. I'll be right back."

Alex gave Maggie a soft kiss on her cheek, not wanting to infect her girlfriend with her germs, even though she knew that if Maggie was gonna get it, there was little she could do to stop it. Alex's stomach was still a little off, much to her chagrin. After she finished in the bathroom, she headed back to bed where Maggie was barely awake.

"You alright babe?" Maggie asked as Alex got back into bed.

"Just the same old upset stomach," Alex said, drinking some of her Gatorade and taking some Motrin, "I'm alright."

"Come here," Maggie said, opening her arms to Alex.

The sick woman moved closer to her girlfriend, putting her head on her chest, careful to avoid all Maggie's injuries.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Alex said as Maggie kissed her fevered head.

"Anytime Danvers," Maggie said as they both drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up the next time, Maggie heard voices in the kitchen. She tensed for a second before realizing it was Kara and Lena.

Alex was still cuddled on top of Maggie so she detective just stayed where she was, gently stroking Alex's sweaty back.

About twenty minutes later, Alex began to stir, waking up. Maggie felt her tense, just as she had when she woke.

"It's just Kara and Lena," Maggie whispered into Alex's ear, kissing her cheek gently.

She felt the DEO agent relax before she started coughing again.

"Hey," Kara said, coming into the bedroom, "How are you two doing?"

"We've been better," Alex said as her awful coughing fit ended.

"Would you like some soup?" Lena asked, joining her girlfriend.

"That sounds great," Maggie said, pushing herself up with her good arm. Kara went to the kitchen while Lena went to Maggie's side of the bed, checking her chin and wrist.

"How is it feeling?" Lena asked.

The CEO had been through a lot of medical training, having finished medical school and knew a fair amount about medicine in general.

"I'm pretty sore," Maggie said, yawning a little, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"When was the last time you took pain killers?" Lena asked, moving to look at Maggie's ankle, wincing a little when she saw how swollen the ankle was, along with the purple tint it had going on.

"Like 7," Maggie said, grabbing her phone, "How is it already 1 pm?"

"You're both exhausted," Kara said, coming in with two bowls of soup, "Two bowels of tomato soup with a side of grilled cheese."

"Thanks Kara," Alex said, sitting up and taking a bowl from her sister, "I don't know why I'm so exhausted. All I've done for the past three days is lay around."

"You have the flu," Maggie reminded her, taking her own bowl, setting it carefully in her lap because she needed her good hand to eat, "Sleep is all you need to be doing."

The four women just enjoyed some time together, both Maggie and Alex drifting off at different points in time. Lena and Kara made sure Alex and Maggie got some dinner, Maggie and Kara both coaxing Alex into eating her food, despite her protests that she wasn't hungry.

Maggie finally convinced her, promising a warm bath if she ate, something Alex could never turn down. Lena went into the bathroom as Alex and Maggie finished eating, starting the bath water.

"We're ok if you want to go," Alex said to Kara as the blonde fussed over her sick sister, "We're not invalids."

"I know," Kara said, taking the bowls from Alex and Maggie, "I just want to make sure you're both taken care of."

"I know Kar," Alex said, "But we are. You guys have been here all day. I really appreciate it, but I'm sure Lena would love to do something else with her free time than hang out with her girlfriend's sick sister and her injured girlfriend."

"I don't mind helping you both," Lena said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Thank you Lena," Alex said, smiling at the CEO, "But you guys really don't have to stay."

"How about you go get ready for the bath?" Maggie said to Alex, rubbing her back.

She knew there was no way Alex was going to let this fight go, but Maggie was fairly sure she could handle it.

"Will you join me?" Alex asked, yawning a little.

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding, "I'll be in in a minute."

Alex nodded, slowly making her way into the bathroom, head spinning a little. After Alex closed the door, Maggie turned back to Lena and Kara.

"Thank you both so much for all you've done to help us today," Maggie said, smiling at both of them, "I think we're good for tonight. I know you both just want to help, but I think what we need, especially Alex, it just time together. I'm alright if she needs anything, although, I would be forever grateful if you would leave some water for both of us and a bottle or two of Gatorade for Alex."

"Of course," Lena said, going into the kitchen, leaving Kara with Maggie.

"I know you're worried about her," Maggie said, motioning for the blonde to come sit next to her, "And I know she appreciates it. I do too, but I think right now, she just needs a little space. I can take care of her. I promise."

Kara nodded, putting her head on Maggie's shoulder as her pseudo big sister hugged her. They sat there for a second before Lena came back in with a tray full of glasses.

"Thanks Lena," Maggie said, smiling at the young CEO, "I promise, I will call you guys if we need anything."

"Alright," Kara said, getting up and helping Maggie back up, "Take good care of her."

"Promise," Maggie said, heading toward the bathroom, "Thanks for all the help today."

Maggie went into the bathroom, finding Alex already in the tub.

"Are you gonna join me?" the sick woman asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I really shouldn't get my stitches wet," Maggie said, sitting on the edge of the tub, "And my hands and knees are kinda a mess."

Maggie gestured to the angry red scrapes on her knees, visible because of the shorts she was wearing. Alex nodded, knowing how painful Maggie's injuries were. Maggie sat on the edge of the tub, quietly chatting with Alex.

The sick woman sighed, putting her hand on her stomach, "I don't think I've ever been this sick."

"I was once," Maggie said, "I was a sophomore in college. Both a stomach virus and the flu were going around my school and I managed to catch both of them at the same time. My poor roommate. She stayed with a friend for like a week but would bring me Gatorade and saltines every day. It took me two weeks to feel human again."

"That sucks," Alex rasped, coughing a little, "I came down with a nasty stomach flu right after I was promoted to a senior agent at the DEO. I got sick while I was at work and was so sick I couldn't leave because I couldn't go longer than five minutes without needing a toilet. I had just gotten my room, and I stayed there for three days before I could keep anything down. I lost like fifteen pounds that week. However, I feel crappier now than I did then."

"I'm sorry babe," Maggie said, leaning down and kissing Alex's too warm forehead, "You'll feel better soon, hopefully."

Alex nodded, sinking a little further into the warm water. After about a half hour, the water was cold, and Alex got out.

Maggie helped her back to bed, pulling out clean pajamas for both of them. Lena had helped Maggie wash her hair earlier that day because she wasn't really supposed to get her stitched wet. However, Maggie hadn't changed her clothes since the night before and felt kinda gross in what she was wearing so after helping Alex into her pajamas, Maggie pulled on clean clothes herself.

The two of them then climbed into bed, Maggie happy to be out of the braces she had been wearing.

"Time for meds," Maggie said, handing Alex two Nyquil pills.

Alex took them, wincing as she swallowed them one at a time. Alex normally could dry swallow three Advil at once so watching how hard it was for her to get the two pills down broke Maggie's heart a little bit. Maggie herself took four Advil, hoping it would help with the throbbing pain in her chin and ankle.

"Ready to sleep?" Maggie asked, kissing the top of Alex's head as the DEO agent curled up on her chest.

"Can we watch one episode of Grey's Anatomy first?" Alex asked, looking up at Maggie.

"Of course," Maggie said, grabbing the remote, "You just want to watch your doppelganger."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Alex said, coughing a little, "I don't look that much like Lexie Grey."

"Ok," Maggie said, laughing a little, "She even basically has the same name as you."

"Does not," Alex said, shaking her head a little.

"Kara calls you Lexie," Maggie pointed out, "And don't deny it. I've heard it."

"Whatever," Alex said, snuggling into Maggie more.

The two watch one episode, Alex drifting off to sleep before it ended.

Maggie turned off the TV after it was over, snuggling down with Alex, making sure the sick woman was wrapped in blankets. Maggie closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**There it is! I have at least one to two more chapters planned. As always, prompts and reviews are appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, Easter really threw off my writing schedule! I was home for almost a week because of how my school does Easter break, but I didn't have much time to write because of family stuff. Also, recently, I have been listening to a Supergirl podcast, and it has been so interesting to go back and revisit all the old episodes. Anyway, you guys probably don't care. Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Two days later, Alex's fever had started going down, dropping to much closer to 101 than it had been since she got sick.

Unfortunately for Maggie, this meant Alex was getting bored. Maggie was feeling very rundown and tired, both from her injuries and from taking care of Alex.

However, as Alex started feeling better, she kept trying to get up and do things. Sure, she got worn out after taking a shower, but that didn't stop her.

Alex had tried to tell Maggie she was fine to go into work. Maggie did not let her, having to take the keys of her car away so she couldn't leave.

Eventually, Maggie managed to convince Alex that watching a movie was a lot better than going to work, both women slipping into sleep. However, when Maggie woke up, she found the bed empty.

"Damn it, Alex," Maggie cursed, getting her boot and brace on before getting up.

The bathroom door was open and the kitchen was empty so Maggie knew Alex had left. She tried to call her, but the DEO agent didn't answer. Maggie then called Kara.

"Hey Mags," Kara said, answering after two rings, "What's up? Do you need something?"

"Do you know where Alex is?" Maggie asked, grabbing her car keys.

"She's not at home?" Kara asked, sounding alarmed, "Did she get kidnapped again? Is everything alright?"

"No," Maggie said, closing the front door, "I think she snuck off to the DEO. She's starting to feel better, but she's still really sick and needs to rest."

"Hang on," Kara said, going into a quiet room and closing her eyes, listening carefully.

She had Alex's heartbeat memorized, along with Maggie's and Lena's. Kara listened closely, narrowing in on Alex's heartbeat, the one she knew the best.

"She's at the DEO," Kara confirmed after a minute, "I can go get her and bring her home. I know you're not feeling great."

"Thanks Kara," Maggie said, going back into the house.

She knew Kara would be able to get Alex home, and the younger Danvers sister was right, she was really worn out. Maggie went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, chugging it down. Her ankle was throbbing, and she was starting to get a headache. However, she was too anxious to go lay back in bed, her worry about Alex increasing with every minute Kara didn't bring her home. She was really hoping that her DEO agent was alright.

About ten minutes later, Kara came through the window carrying a very cranky looking Alex.

"Danvers," Maggie said, getting up off the couch and going to her.

"I'm fine Maggie," Alex said as Kara put her down, "I just needed to work on some stuff in my lab."

"You are sick," Maggie said, slight anger in her voice, "Why did you leave?"

"I'm feeling better," Alex said, coughing harshly as she did so.

"Yeah," Maggie said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow, "It sounds like you feel awesome. Why can't you just rest?"

"I'm bored Maggie," Alex said, "I just want to go back to work."

Alex started coughing harder, leaning over as the fit continued. Kara held her up, rubbing her back. Maggie quickly went over to the sisters, taking Kara's spot while the younger woman went to get water for her sick sister. Alex managed to regain control of her lungs, breathing heavily.

"Babe," Maggie said, moving Alex's face to look at her, "You are sick."

"Maybe I am," Alex said, still struggling a little with her breathing. Maggie laughed a little as Kara handed Alex the glass of water.

Alex took a few sips of water, looking exhausted.

"Can I go back to bed?" Alex asked, suddenly overcome by exhaustion.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded, letting go of Alex, "I'll be there in a minute."

Alex nodded, heading into the bedroom.

"Thanks for bringing her home," Maggie said, smiling at Kara.

"Of course," Kara said, "I know how stubborn she can be when she's sick… or when she's not too actually."

Maggie laughed a little, knowing exactly what Kara was talking about. The only person more stubborn than Alex was Maggie herself.

"Are you alright Maggie?" Kara asked, seeing the dark circles under the NCPD detective's eyes.

"I'll be alright," Maggie said, looking at the brace on her wrist instead of Kara's face.

"I can stay if you want," Kara said, "I'm just working on edits for a story and going over Nia's work which I can do from anywhere."

"You can stay if you want," Maggie said, smiling at Kara, "I'm gonna go get some cough syrup in our patient and try to get some sleep myself. I'm exhausted."

"I'll stay," Kara said, nodding, "Let me go grab my stuff from work. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll make sure Alex doesn't sneak out again so you can get some rest."

"Sounds good," Maggie said, limping to the bedroom.

She found Alex climbing back into bed with a pair of pajamas on.

"Time for cough medicine," Maggie said, pouring the repulsive medicine into a cup and handing it to Alex.

"I don't want it," Alex said, holding up her hand, "I'm fine."

However, as soon as the words left her mouth, she started coughing again.

"Please Alex," Maggie said, "Just take the cough syrup."

"I don't need it," Alex stressed, rubbing her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Take it for me," Maggie said, begging, "Please? I can't sleep unless I know you're comfortable, and I know you won't be comfortable without some relief from that cough. And I'm exhausted Al."

"Alright," Alex said, seeing the tears gathering in Maggie's tired eyes, "Give it to me."

Maggie handed over the liquid, watching Alex take it.

"Good," Maggie said, "Now, let's get some sleep."

"Can we watch Grey's until we fall asleep?" Alex asked as Maggie climbed into bed.

"Of course," Maggie said, grabbing the remote.

The two of them fell asleep quickly, Maggie grateful that Alex had taken the meds.

Truthfully, Maggie was starting to feel sick herself and was hoping she could sleep whatever it was off before it got worse. Maggie woke up to Kara coming into the bedroom.

"What's up Kara?" Maggie asked, wincing as she swallowed.

"Alex's breathing has been getting worse over the past two hours," Kara said, going to her sister.

Alex woke up as Kara touched her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, coughing harshly.

"Hang on Alex," Kara said, looking at her sister.

"Stop using your x-ray vision on me. I feel terrible enough as it is."

"Alex," Kara said, "You have pneumonia. Your lungs look horrible."

"I really don't feel well," Alex said, coughing harshly, struggling to get a good breath.

Maggie pushed herself up with her good arm, rubbing Alex's back, noting that she seemed warmer than she did earlier. Alex finally caught a breath, tears filling her eyes.

"I think you need to go back to the DEO," Kara said, worry filling her features.

"I agree with Kara," Maggie said, her own voice raspy.

Alex tried to argue, but she just started coughing again.

"Let's go," Kara said, getting ready to pick up Alex.

"Wait," Alex said, getting the coughing to stop, "I want to put on some clothes that aren't these skimpy shorts and t-shirt. We are going to my place of work."

The fact that Alex didn't argue was worrying to both Maggie and Kara, but they tried not to show it as Kara went to grab Alex some clothes. She also got some for Maggie, knowing her sister's girlfriend probably also didn't want to go to the DEO wearing only Alex's t-shirt and a pair of short sleep shorts.

Kara gave the two some privacy to change while she went to the kitchen to fill a water bottle for Alex to take with them.

Maggie pulled on her own clothes, getting her brace and boot on before going to help Alex.

"Babe," Maggie said, pulling Alex close for a minute before they had to go, "This is why you need to slow down."

"I know," Alex rasped out, looking at Maggie, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Maggie said, rubbing Alex's back, "I'm not mad. Just worried."

Alex nodded as Kara came back into the room.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked, approaching the bed.

"Yeah," Maggie said, standing up and helping her girlfriend up.

Kara supported Alex to the elevator, Maggie following them.

Honestly, Maggie had woken up from her nap feeling like absolute garbage. She was pretty sure she had at least a cold, though the deep ache in her bones made her think it was probably the flu. However, all she could really think about was Alex at the moment so she was just ignoring her own symptoms.

They got in the car, heading to the DEO. Kara called J'onn on their way there, telling him that they were bringing Alex in for probable pneumonia. J'onn said he would have a team ready when they got there. They made it to the DEO, heading to the Med Wing immediately.

"Agent Danvers," Dr. Hamilton said as the trio entered the Med Wing, "I hear you're not feeling too well."

"My chest feels like it's filled with cement," Alex said as she sat down on the bed.

"Let me get your vitals," Dr. Hamilton said, grabbing her stethoscope.

"I'm gonna go check on something from earlier," Kara said, touching Maggie's shoulder to get her attention, "I'll be back."

Maggie nodded as Kara left.

After about a half hour, Alex was officially diagnosed with double pneumonia with a fever of 103 to match. She was getting a drip of heavy antibiotics, fever reducer, and fluids along with a breathing treatment to help her lungs open. Maggie was sitting in a chair next to Alex who had dozed off.

Maggie was starting to doze herself, the adrenaline from getting Alex to the DEO wearing off, allowing her nasty flu symptoms to rear their ugly head. Her head was pounding, and her throat was super sore. She was also beyond achy and exhausted.

She must have nodded off in her chair because she woke up to Alex calling her name. The breathing treatment was done and Dr. Hamilton had come to replace it with a little supplemental oxygen because Alex's oxygen was down around 90, not terrible, but not ideal.

"Hey Babe," Maggie said, smiling at Alex, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Alex said, "How are you feeling? You look exhausted."

"I'm alright," Maggie said, taking Alex's hand, "Did Dr. Hamilton say you could go home today?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "As long as I can keep my oxygen up where it is, I can leave when the meds are done."

"Good," Maggie said, offering a tired smile.

"Seriously Mags," Alex said, "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"I'm fine Al," Maggie said as Dr. Hamilton came in to check something with Alex.

"Hey Hamilton, can you check Maggie out?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine," Maggie argued back as Hamilton grabbed a thermometer, dragging it across the detective's forehead.

"The thermometer begs to differ," Hamilton said, turning the thermometer around, "102.8. You have a pretty intense fever going on there, Detective Sawyer. What are your other symptoms?"

"I have a headache," Maggie said, breaking down, "And I'm a little congested and my throat hurts and my body hurts."

"I'm gonna run a flu test," Hamilton said, "Looks like Agent Danvers didn't keep her illness to herself."

"Sorry Mags," Alex said, frowning, "Why didn't you say something earlier? You must feel terrible."

"I'm fine," Maggie said, rubbing her eyes, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Come here," Alex said, scooting over in her bed, patting the bed for Maggie to climb in.

Alex let Maggie curl up on her chest this time, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well," Alex said, kissing the top of Maggie's head.

"I'm sure I feel better than you do right now," Maggie said, sniffling a little bit.

Alex responded with a chesty cough, adjusting the oxygen on her face after she finished.

"We are a mess," Alex said as Maggie readjusted herself against her girlfriend.

"But at least we're a hot mess," Maggie said, laughing a little.

Alex started laughing too which unfortunately turned into a nasty coughing fit. The two of them just settled down, both of them dozing off to sleep for a while. About thirty minutes later, Dr. Hamilton came in with a bag of IV fluids, gently waking Maggie up.

"Detective Sawyer," Dr. Hamilton said, "You have the flu. I want to get you some fluids to help with the dehydration."

Maggie nodded, holding out her good arm. Dr. Hamilton got the IV in, taping it down.

"Get some rest Detective," Dr. Hamilton said, leaving again.

Maggie quickly fell back asleep, waking up less than a half hour later when Alex started coughing again.

Once she stopped coughing, Alex looked over at Maggie, seeing the IV coming out of her arm.

"Dehydrated?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Maggie said, "The flu tends to do that to you."

"Sorry I got you sick," Alex said, brushing a piece of hair out of Maggie's face.

"Don't apologize," Maggie said, shaking her head a little. Just then, Kara came back in, confusing and worry crossing her face.

"I leave for like two hours and this is what I come back to?" she said, approaching the bed, "What happened to Maggie?"

"I have the flu," Maggie said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up a little.

"Oh no," Kara said, eyes wide, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Maggie just shrugged, coughing a little.

Just then, Dr. Hamilton came back in.

"Well Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer," Hamilton said, "Both of your fluids are done, Agent Danvers, your antibiotics are done, and as long as your breathing hasn't gotten worse, I'm comfortable letting you go home without oxygen, although if anything changes, I want you back here. As for you, Detective Sawyer, rest and fluids. If either of you spike fevers over 104, come back in."

"Thanks Hamilton," Alex said as the doctor removed the IVs from both of them.

Once Hamilton was gone, Kara helped both women up and out of the DEO.

Alex was out of breath by the time they got to the car and both women were exhausted.

Kara drove home as both Maggie and Alex fell asleep. Kara debated carrying them both inside, but decided against it because she was just a little bit scared of both Alex and Maggie, even when they both had fevers of almost 103 and could barely move.

Instead, she gently woke them both up, helping them inside. Alex had been given an inhaler and antibiotics to help treat the pneumonia that was more dangerous for her because of the damage her lungs sustained when she was kidnapped.

"Are you both ready for bed?" Kara asked as she opened the door.

"I am," Maggie said, voice thick with exhaustion and congestion.

"Same," Alex said as both of them headed to bed.

They both fell asleep quickly wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

**So there it was. I have already started the next chapter, but I'm not totally sure where this story is heading. I'm thinking I may try to wrap it up in the next chapter. What do you think? I know a lot of you want to see some of how this is impacting Kara and Supergirl, and that's coming, at least a little, in the next chapter. If you have any other story requests, I'm always taking them. I love writing for these characters! SuperCorp too! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is super long. Also, it is totally focused on Kara and Lena more instead of Alex and Maggie. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Kara decided to stay, heading into the kitchen. She grabbed her phone, calling Lena.

"Hey Kara," the CEO said, answering after a few rings, "To what do I own this pleasure? I wasn't expecting a call from you this afternoon."

"I just needed to talk," Kara said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, putting down the pen she had been using to sign paperwork when Kara called, "Did Alex or Maggie get hurt? Did something happen to you?"

"No," Kara said, sitting down on the couch, "Everyone's safe, although, I wouldn't quite say their fine. Alex has double pneumonia and Maggie has the flu and I'm like three days behind on my work for CatCo and I don't know how to help Alex and Maggie and I haven't been doing my best work as Supergirl and…"

"Hey," Lena said, getting Kara's attention, "Slow down. Take a deep breath."

"I just…" Kara started, tears running down her cheeks as she talked to Lena.

"Shh," Lena said, grabbing her stuff as she talked to Kara, "Breath Babe. It's going to be alright."

Lena wrote a note to Jess, handing it to her on her way out of the office, telling her she would be out of the rest of the day and to not bother her unless it was an emergency. Kara was full on sobbing by this point, breaking Lena's heart.

"Kara," she said as she got in her town car, her driver knowing exactly where she needed to go because Jess had told him, "Hey, listen to me. Take a deep breath, ok? Breath in with me, ready? Alright, breath in two three four five six seven eight. Now hold it. It's alright. You can do it. Out two three four."

Lena continued trying to get Kara to breath with her the whole way. Once Lena got dropped off, she took the elevator up to Alex's apartment. Kara was almost calmed down by the time Lena got to the door.

"Alright Babe," Lena said, "Can you go open the door?"

"Why?" Kara sniffled, getting up and going to the door.

She opened it and burst into tears again, seeing Lena standing there with her work bag slung over her shoulder.

"Shh," Lena said, pulling Kara close to her.

Lena guided Kara into the house, bringing her to the couch.

She briefly glanced into the bedroom part of the studio, seeing both Maggie and Alex passed out asleep on the bed, cuddled together. She knew they both must be feeling pretty terrible because normally, they were two of the lightest sleepers she knew. They would wake up at the slightest noise when they fell asleep on the couch on movie night.

Lena sat down with Kara on the couch, just holding her and calming her tears.

"Take a deep breath Sweetheart," Lena said, pressing a gentle kiss into Kara's temple.

Kara tried, and with Lena's help, she managed to calm down for the most part.

"I'm right here," Lena said, holding Kara close, "And you don't have to right now if you don't want to, but can you tell me what happened?"

Kara just shrugged, not moving from her place on Lena's shoulder.

"I don't know," Kara said, "I just feel really overwhelmed right now."

"That's alright," Lena said, rubbing Kara's shoulder gently, "Everyone feels overwhelmed sometimes. And you have a lot on your plate right now. Can I try to help you feel a little less overwhelmed? Let's go through one thing at a time alright?"

Kara nodded, sitting up a little bit and facing Lena.

"Ok," Lena said, brushing a piece of blonde hair out of Kara's tear-stained face, "Where do you want to start? What's the first thing that is overwhelming you?"

"That Alex is really sick and I can't do anything about it," Kara said, rubbing her eyes.

"Did something else happen today other than her having the flu?" Lena asked, having not talked to her girlfriend all day.

"She has double pneumonia," Kara said, sniffling a little bit, "Maggie and I had to take her to the DEO today to get medicine and oxygen. Ever since she almost drown last year, her lungs haven't been as good, and when she gets sick, it brings me back to the weeks right after the kidnapping and it's so scary."

After her kidnapping, Alex had been alright for a few days before she came down with very severe pneumonia along with an infection in her shoulder. She had been in the DEO Med Bay for almost a week, being pumped full of heavy-duty antibiotics and fluids, not to mention the extreme night terrors she had that prevented her from getting the rest she needed. Kara had never been so scared for her sister as she was during that week.

"Alex is going to be alright," Lena said, taking Kara's hand in her own, "She's got medicine and she's home. No one at the DEO would send her home if she was too sick to be here. Plus, I'm sure you are perfectly in tuned with her breathing, and you'll know the second it changes."

Kara nodded, looking up at Lena with a small smile.

"Are you feeling a little better about that?" Lena asked, wiping a tear from Kara's cheek. Kara nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Good," Lena said, cupping Kara's face and bringing her girlfriend's eye's up to look into her own, "Do you want to talk about another thing?"

"Maggie's sick," Kara said, letting her fears spill out of her, "And I'm worried about her too."

"What's wrong with her?" Lena asked gently.

"She has the flu," Kara said, "Like Alex. I'm worried she's going to get as sick as Alex. And I'm worried because she's hurt right now. And I'm worried about how I'm going to be able to take care of both of them."

"Alright," Lena said, watching Kara start to get overwhelmed again, "It's ok. Maggie is going to be fine. She's normally a very healthy person with a good immune system. She's going to be alright. And I'm sure she's healing fine from her accident the other day. I can look at her injuries and make sure, if it will make you feel better. And you are not alone in taking care of them. I love Alex and Maggie too, and I'll be here to help you as much as I can."

"But you have work," Kara said, rubbing her tear-filled eyes.

"Perks of having Sam and James to run my companies if I need them to," Lena said, smiling at Kara a little, "Or if I really need to go in, I'm sure one of them would be more than willing to come over and help with Maggie and Alex. There are a lot of people who care about you guys. And you are doing an amazing job helping them."

Kara nodded a little as Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde reporter.

"Now, you mentioned on the phone that you're behind on your articles?" Lena said, running her fingers through Kara's long hair.

"Yeah," Kara said, "I've just been so busy trying to get stuff done at the DEO and take care of Alex and Maggie and I just can't think straight."

"Have you talked to James about it?" Lena asked gently, knowing that her ex was usually quite forgiving of her girlfriend, especially when it came to family stuff.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, "I don't want him to think I'm incapable. I should just be able to buckle down and get it done, but I just can't get my mind to calm down enough to do it."

"Sweetheart," Lena said, pressing a kiss to her temple, "You can ask James for an extension. You've got a lot on your plate right now. You need to take care of yourself too. Remember what we talked about?"

Kara nodded a little, remembering the conversation she had had with Lena earlier that year. Both of them struggled a lot with anxiety, depression, and PTSD, though their willingness to admit it varied almost daily.

However, they both decided that they were going to try as hard as they could, to admit when they were struggling and take time to care for themselves, even when it was hard. They were both pretty terrible at it, but they were slowly getting better.

"You are allowed to take sick days and ask for extensions if you aren't alright," Lena said, holding the woman she loved so much as tightly as she could, trying to get her to believe that, "You need a break."

"I'll be alright," Kara said, snuggling closer to Lena, "This is helping."

"Just ask James for an extension," Lena said, rubbing Kara's back in slow, soft circles, "Or I can ask him for one for you. I know you don't like me interfering with your work, but I can ask him if you want."

"I…" Kara started, not quite sure what she wanted, "I don't know."

"You don't need to decide right now," Lena said, just trying to make Kara feel secure, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I messed up as Supergirl earlier today," Kara said, tears filling her eyes again, "I thought I could stop that train that was out of control earlier today."

"And you did," Lena said, not totally understanding the issue.

"Yeah," Kara said, "But I stopped it too fast because there was a litter of puppies on the track and I hurt some of the people on board. One of them broke their arm, another needed stitches, and…"

"Hey," Lena said, cutting Kara off again, "You did stop the train. All of those people would have died if it weren't for you. You saved them."

"But I hurt them," Kara said, crying again.

"Shhh," Lena said, wondering how long Kara had been coming apart.

She knew it didn't take long for it to happen, but she also knew that sometimes, it built up over the course of weeks. This time, Kara just cried herself to sleep in Lena's lap. Lena sighed, just running her hands through Kara's blonde locks.

"Is she alright?" someone asked, making Lena jump a little.

She turned to see Alex coming out of the bedroom, holding onto the wall as she walked down the two steps, stopping to breath for a second before going to the couch, sitting down on the opposite side of Lena as Kara.

"She's having a bad day," Lena said, rubbing Kara's back gently as she stirred slightly, settling her back to sleep.

"I'm sure Maggie and I aren't helping things," Alex said, coughing harshly.

Lena winced, hoping Kara stayed asleep. With her super hearing, she often struggled to just fall asleep, let alone stay that way. However, Kara didn't seem to be bothered by Alex's cough.

"You guys didn't do anything," Lena said, putting a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, "You know how her anxiety makes her feel sometimes."

Alex nodded, frowning a little as she looked at her little sister who appeared so vulnerable and young when she was sleeping.

"She's going to be alright," Lena said, reassuring Alex, "And so are you. How are you feeling? Kara told me you have pneumonia."

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding slightly, "I feel pretty terrible, but I'll be alright."

Alex put her head on Lena's shoulder, knowing that the young CEO was not normally a huge fan of being touched by most, but that she was part of the small group who was allowed to be close to Lena. Lena just sat on the couch, letting the two Danvers sisters relax and just get what they needed for a while.

Alex fell asleep quickly, her breathing a little congested, but her color was fine so Lena wasn't too worried. Lena smiled, thinking of how much her life had changed in the past year. She now had an amazing girlfriend, a family of friends, and more love in her life than she knew was possible.

About a half an hour later, Maggie came stumbling out of the bedroom, looking exhausted and sick.

"Hey Maggie," Lena said, smiling at the detective, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Maggie said, rubbing her bloodshot eyes, "What happened out here?"

"Kara's having a bad day," Lena said, "And Alex just came out here to check on her and fell asleep."

Maggie nodded, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around her aching body. She them went over and sat down next to Alex, cuddling into her girlfriend.

"Wha?" Alex said, waking up a little, "Oh, hey Mags. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Maggie said, sniffling a little, "How are you?"

"Not awesome," Alex said, coughing deeply as she shifted off of Lena and closer to Maggie.

As Alex coughed, Kara stirred, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Lena said, smiling down at Kara, "How are you feeling?"

Kara just shrugged, sitting up.

"Hey Little Danvers," Maggie said, smiling a little at Kara.

"How are you two feeling?" Kara asked, looking at Alex and Maggie.

"Eh," Maggie said and Alex just shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked Kara, looking at her little sister with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," Kara said, not meeting Alex's eyes.

"Try again," Alex said, giving Kara a serious look.

"I don't feel awesome," Kara said, finally admitting that she wasn't alright in words, "It hasn't been the best day. And I can't get my thoughts to just slow down."

Alex nodded, leaning across Lena and taking Kara's hand, just letting Kara know she was there for her.

"Alright," Lena said, deciding she needed to take care of everyone, "Alex and Maggie, when was the last time you two had medicine?"

"At the DEO," Alex said, "I think we got back at like 3?"

"Ok," Lena said, "It's only 6 so you both have to wait a while. Is anyone hungry?"

Lena was met with a lot of shrugs.

"I'm going to order some food," Lena said, "All of you need to eat. I'm going to go order dinner and change. You three just rest."

"I can help you," Kara said, getting up.

Lena didn't argue, knowing that her girlfriend wasn't physically sick and would be fine to get up, although she would prefer if the stubborn blonde would just rest. She also wanted to talk to Kara again on her own.

Kara followed Lena into the bedroom, handing her a pair of pajamas that the superhero kept at her sister's place for the nights she needed to crash here.

Lena went into the bathroom to change and motioned for Kara to follow her. Kara sat down on the edge of the tub while Lena changed.

"I'm proud of you for telling Alex how you're doing," Lena said, smiling at Kara with a gentle, understanding smile, "Have you decided about calling James?"

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding though her voice was shaking a little, "I'm gonna call him and ask for tomorrow off and see if he has anything that can get Nia or someone else to take my article for this week."

"I'm proud of you Kara," Lena said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

"I hate feeling like this," Kara said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I hate feeling weak."

"You are not weak," Lena said, cupping Kara's face in her hands, "You are strong. Admitting you need help makes you anything but weak."

Kara nodded a little, trying to believe Lena.

"I want to call James right now," Kara said, stopping the tears.

"Alright," Lena said, nodding, "Do you want me to go get your phone?"

"Please?" Kara asked, meeting Lena's eyes.

Lena quickly left the bathroom, going and grabbing Kara's phone, finding both Maggie and Alex passed out on the couch again. She took her girlfriend's phone back to her, handing it to her as she sat down next to the reporter, taking her hands and stroking it gently. Lena knew it wasn't easy to admit you needed a break, especially when you were one of the most powerful heroes on earth.

Kara called James, taking a deep breath before he answered.

"Hey Kara," James said, answering the phone, "How's it going? How is Alex feeling?"

"She's pretty sick still," Kara said, voice shaking a little bit, "She has pneumonia now, but she's on a bunch of meds so she should be alright."

"Good," James said, "Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Actually," Kara said, taking a breath, "That's why I'm calling. I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off?"

"Of course," James said, grabbing a pen, "You have so many days off saved up it's not a big deal."

"Also," Kara said, "I was wondering if you could give my spot in this week's release to someone else. I know Nia has something she's been working on that I think has a lot of potential. Or maybe Charlie? Or…"

"Hey," James said, cutting her off, "It's fine Kara. It's only Tuesday. I'm sure I can find someone to write something for this week. Why don't you take the rest of the week off? I know you've been really stressed."

"I'll be fine," Kara said, not wanting to let James down.

"I know you will be," James said, his smile evident even over the phone, "But I also know how much you worry about Alex, and I'm sure she could use your help this week."

"Thanks James," Kara said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"Let me know if you guys need anything," James said.

"Thanks James," Kara said before hanging up.

"I'm proud of you," Lena said, bringing Kara into a hug.

Kara nodded, trying not to cry again.

"Alright," Lena said after a minute, "Let's get some food ordered. Are you hungry?"

"I don't know," Kara said, looking at Lena.

It wasn't unusual for Kara to not be as hungry as she was normally when she was having a bad day. However, Lena knew it was important for her to eat.

"What do you think you might want to eat?" Lena asked.

"Can we get pizza?" Kara asked, "And maybe some potstickers?"

"Of course," Lena said, "I'm going to order some chicken soup for Alex and tomato soup for Maggie too."

"Good idea," Kara said, nodding, "Would you be alright if I spent the night here tonight? I don't want them to be alone."

"Only if you don't mind if I stay too," Lena said, wrapping her arms around Alex, "I'm not leaving the three of you alone any time soon."

Kara nodded, not wanting to leave Lena's side.

"Alright," Lena said, "Let me go call and get the food ordered. Then we can go curl up on the couch."

They got up, going out of the bathroom. Lena got the food ordered before going into the kitchen, grabbing some drinks for everyone. She got ginger ale for Alex, Gatorade for Maggie, and lemonade for Kara and herself.

Kara was curled up on the couch that Maggie and Alex were not currently occupying, just staring at her sister. Lena put down the drinks before going to Kara.

"She's going to be alright," Lena said, pulling Kara close and kissing her temple, "They both will. And so will you."

Kara nodded, allowing herself to melt into Lena's gentle touch. They just sat there; Kara curled up in Lena's lap. They just enjoyed the quiet, Lena running her fingers through the Kryptonian's hair.

Lena suddenly felt Kara shaking on her lap.

"Babe," Lena said softly, "Shhh. I'm right here. Just listen to my voice ok. I'm right here. Just relax."

Lena continued repeating these mantras over and over, trying to calm Kara down. It was breaking Lena's heart to see how much of a hard time Kara was having today. She knew that she was getting stuck in her head, a place Lena herself often struggled with. She knew how much it sucked and just wished she could take it away from her.

Lena eventually got Kara to calm down slowly, hugging her tight.

"Sorry," Kara said, wiping her eyes.

"Shhh," Lena said gently, "No apologizing. Absolutely none of that."

Kara nodded, sniffling a little. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lena planted a kiss on Kara's forehead before getting up and answering the door, thanking the delivery boy as she took the food and paid. She went back into the living room, finding everyone awake.

"Perfect," Lena said, "I have food. Everyone needs to eat."

Lena went and grabbed bowls and utensils out of the kitchen, bringing them back to the living room.

"I'm not hungry," Maggie said, shaking her head.

"You need to eat Babe," Alex said, looking at her girlfriend.

"I don't feel well," Maggie almost whined, laying down on Alex's lap.

"I know," Alex said, kissing Maggie's cheek, "But you need food to get better. I don't feel very well either, but I will eat if you do."

"Fine," Maggie said, sitting up a little.

Lena dished out bowls of soup to the sick women before opening the pizza box for Kara and herself.

"Can we watch a movie or something?" Kara asked, needing something to distract her from her racing thoughts.

"Of course," Alex said, looking for the remote.

"I've got it," Lena said, getting up and grabbing the remote, turning on the Netflix menu.

"Any requests?" Lena said.

"Can we watch _Wizard of Oz_?" Kara asked quietly.

"Sure," Alex said as Maggie shrugged, showing she didn't really care at all.

Lena turned on the movie, looking around to make sure everyone was eating. Satisfied that all her favorite people were eating, Lena relaxed, feeling Kara lean back on her chest. Lena placed a gentle kiss on her temple, just letting her girlfriend relax a little bit.

"Thanks for the dinner Lena," Alex said, realizing how good the food felt on her throat that had been ripped to shreds by her coughing.

"Of course," Lena said, looking over and smiling at Alex.

Maggie was just kinda stirring her food around, occasionally taking a small bite. That didn't go unnoticed by Alex who, in spite of feeling like absolute garbage herself, was still worried for her girlfriend.

"You need to eat Mags," Alex said gently, knowing that Maggie was sometimes very emotional when she wasn't feeling well.

"I don't feel good," Maggie said, looking at Alex with tears in her eyes, "My stomach hurts, and I'm afraid if I eat, I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh babe," Alex said, setting down her own food, taking Maggie into her arms, "I'm sorry you feel so terrible. It might just be your fever making you feel so nauseous, but you don't have to eat. How about some ginger ale?"

Maggie nodded a little as Alex handed her the cup with the fizzy drink. Maggie took a few sips before handing it back to Alex. Alex set it back on the table, another coughing fit hitting as she went to cuddle Maggie.

"Can we have more meds yet?" Maggie asked as Alex stopped coughing, breathing still a little ragged.

"Not for another hour or so," Lena said, looking back at the two sick women, "But you both look exhausted. Want me to help you back to bed? I can wake you up when its time for more medicine."

Maggie and Alex both nodded, Maggie signing a little when she realized she was going to have to put her boot back on to walk to the bedroom.

"I can carry you Mags," Kara said, almost as if she read the injured cop's mind.

"Thanks Kara," Maggie said, sniffling a little.

Kara went and scooped her up as Lena helped Alex up, both women ending up in bed quickly, Alex coughing harshly as she got under the covers.

"Can I have my inhaler?" Alex asked, pointing to the puffer that was out of her reach on her nightstand.

"Of course," Lena said, handing it to her.

The sick woman took two puffs, hoping it would help open her lungs a little.

"Sleep now," Kara said, tucking them both in.

Maggie cuddle close to Alex, a nasty case of chills overtaking her body. Kara set a trashcan next to her bed, just in case.

Kara and Lena then went back into the living room, getting comfortable on the couch again.

"How would you feel if I asked Sam to come over and hang out with Alex and Maggie tomorrow evening?" Lena asked gently, "You need a good night sleep and a break from taking care of them. You need to take time to take care of yourself, to let me take care of just you."

"As long as they are doing alright tomorrow," Kara said, not totally in love with the idea, but knowing, deep down, that her girlfriend was right, "But wait, tomorrow's only Wednesday. What about Ruby?"

"Her class is on a week long trip to Sacramento," Lena said, "Sam is on her own this week."

Kara nodded, remembering that Ruby had told her about this trip last week.

Lena grabbed her phone, texting Sam and asking about tomorrow, Lena even offering for her to work from Alex and Maggie's for the afternoon. Sam said she would love to come over and help. Lena was thanked her, incredibly happy she would be able to take care of Kara in the ways her girlfriend needed right now.

For tonight, though, Lena was going to do as much as she could. She stroked Kara's long hair gently, pressing gentle kisses into her temples every once in a while. Suddenly, Kara's phone rang, stirring the blonde from the light sleep she had fallen into.

"Hello," she said, answering it and listening for a second, "I'll be right there."

She hung up, turning to Lena.

"There's a situation," Kara said, "There's an alien attacking in the park. I've gotta go."

"Are you sure you're up for it tonight?" Lena asked.

"I need to," Kara said, quickly changing before planting a kiss on Lena's lips, "Love you. Be back soon."

"Love you too," Lena said, watching her girlfriend fly out the window.

Lena decided to clean up a little while Kara was gone and get the apartment ready for the two of them to spend the night there.

Luckily, Alex had a hide-a-bed which meant there was an actual bed Kara and Lena to sleep on when they stayed the night.

Lena then pulled out her laptop, deciding to check her emails while she waited for Kara to get back. She got very absorbed in her work, not even realizing how much time had passed until she heard a noise from the bedroom.

She turned and saw Alex standing in the doorway.

"Can we take more meds yet?" the sick DEO agent asked, looking very out of it, "I think Maggie's fever has spiked back up again. Mine too, actually, but I don't remember where I put the meds we need."

"Woah," Lena said, looing at her computer and seeing it was after ten pm, "Yeah, I should have woken you two up a while ago. I'm sorry."

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked as Lena came into the bedroom to find the Motrin and Alex's antibiotic.

"She's out Supering," Lena said as Alex gently rubbed Maggie's back to wake her up, "But she's been gone for hours. I need to call J'onn and see what's going on."

Alex nodded, taking the medicine from Lena.

"How are you feeling Mags?" Alex asked as Maggie opened her eyes.

Maggie shook her head, hand over her mouth.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Alex asked, sitting up quickly, sending herself into a coughing fit.

Maggie sat up, trying to take stock of her body. A moment later, she lowered her hand to her stomach, relaxing a bit.

"I'm alright," Maggie said, rubbing her tired eyes, "My stomach is just not feeling great."

"Want some Pepto?" Lena asked as Alex rubbed Maggie's back.

Maggie nodded, and Lena went into the bathroom, finding some chewable Pepto tablets. She brought them back to Maggie, the detective chewing them before taking some Motrin too.

"You both feel really warm," Lena said, putting a hand on both of the sick women's foreheads, "Get some rest. Kara and I will be sleeping out in the living room if you need anything."

Lena went back to the living room, going to grab her phone to call J'onn when Kara flew in through the window.

"There you are," Lena said, putting down her phone and going over to Kara, "What happened?"

"There was a bank robbery and a bus hijacking and a gunman in the NCPD building and I had to take like 8 people to the hospital because I didn't get everything done fast enough and people got hurt and it's all my fault," Kara said, her whole body visibly shaking.

"Take a breath," Lena said, pulling Kara into a hug, "Go change into pajamas and come back. You need to rest."

Kara nodded, going to change quickly before going back to the couch where Lena was waiting.

As soon as she laid down, Kara broke down into tears again. Lena just held her, trying to calm her racing thoughts.

"It's going to be alright," Lena said, kissing Kara's forehead.

She hated that there was no medication strong enough for Kara to take to get some relief, even if it was just temporary.

* * *

**So there it was. I hope you enjoyed it! I started a one-shot this week, but I'm not sure if I'll publish another chapter here or that next. As always, prompts always appreciated. **


	9. Chapter9

**Guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated! I have been so busy! I graduated from college, moved to CO, and started an amazing job I love! However, I have been super busy because of all of that and haven't had much time to write. I have made it a goal to write for a few minutes or more everyday from here on out, but it took a while to settle. Anyway was, here is the final chapter of this story!! **

**_**

The night was difficult to say the least. Kara had nightmares that just would not quit. Lena barely slept because every time she would start to drift off, Kara would start shaking and crying.

Around three, both women just gave up on sleeping all together and turned on the TV quietly so as not to disturb the sick women who were trying to sleep.

It wasn't easy for them either though. Maggie woke up every hour on the hour because of how nauseous she was, though she had yet to actually throw up. Alex was also waking up pretty frequently because of her cough. This meant that neither Alex nor Maggie got a lot of sleep because they kept waking each other up.

Around five, Alex and Maggie both wandered into the living room with the comforter from their bed, curling up on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Alex asked, helping Maggie get comfortable.

"Glee," Kara said from her place curled up with Lena.

"I will never understand your obsession with this show," Alex said, laughing a little before she started coughing again.

"Why do you two always insists on watching shows with your doppelgangers in them?" Maggie asked from her place curled up with Alex, snuggled into the warm comforter because despite having a high fever, she was freezing.

"Honestly," Lena said, laughing a little before letting out a big yawn.

"She's not my doppelganger," Kara said, her face squished against Lena's shoulder.

No one said anything, all too exhausted for a longer conversation. They just watched the show, all of them occasionally drifting off to sleep though no one managed to get more than five consecutive minutes. As the sun peaked above the horizon in National City, all four women were exhausted.

"Alright," Lena said, standing up despite groans from Kara, "I am going to have Jess bring over sticky buns, pancakes, eggs, and toast from the diner. Everyone is going to try to eat something, and then we are going to spend the day relaxing and hopefully sleeping because no one is going to get any better without some sleep."

Everyone nodded as Lena texted Jess before going into the bedroom. She came out with the thermometer, Motrin, a trash can, and Pepto.

"Alright," she said, setting everything down, "Let's see what we've got this morning."

She ran the thermometer over Alex's forehead first before doing Maggie. There temperatures were 102.8 and 103.3 respectively. She got a dose of Motrin in each of them, trying not to show how worried she really was about the sick women.

"How's your stomach Maggie?" Alex asked after they got down the Motrin, both of their throats killing them this morning.

"I don't know," Maggie said, shrugging, "I'm still kindanauseous, but it's better than it was overnight."

"Do you want more Pepto?" Lena asked, wanting to keep everyone as comfortable as possible.

"Not right now," Maggie said, shaking her head as she snuggled closer to Alex.

Lena nodded, leaving the medicine on the table. She then went back to Kara who looked absolutely miserable in her own right.

"Babe," Lena said, sitting down next to Kara, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just hold me?" Kara asked so softly Lena almost couldn't hear her.

"Always," Lena said, opening her arms as Kara climbed into them.

They continued watching the musical sitcom, Lena just running her hands through Kara's long blonde hair. She herself was absolutely exhausted, but she could handle it. She heard the knock on the door, signaling that Jess was there with the food.

"I'll be right back," Lena said, kissing Kara's temple before she got up.

"Here you go Miss Luthor," Jess said, handing her boss the food.

"Thank you Jess," Lena said with a tired smile, taking the bags of food.

"Are you alright Miss Luthor?" Jess asked, seeing how exhausted her boss looked.

"I'll be alright," Lena said, nodding, "We had a bit of a rough night. I am hoping once everyone eats, we can sleep some."

"Alright," Jess said nodding, "Does this mean I should expect Miss Arias to be in in your place again today?"

"Yes," Lena said, nodding, "If you need anything, feel free to contact me, though I may be sleeping."

"Alright Miss Luthor," Jess said, "I will see you later. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Jess," Lena said, closing the door and bringing the food into the living room.

"Alright," she said, "Everyone needs to eat, at least something."

Everyone nodded sluggishly as Lena unpacked the food. No one wanted to get plates so they just ate out of the containers.

Maggie decided she could probably stomach a pancake so she and Alex shared them, Alex also taking few bites of some eggs.

Kara picked at a sticky bun, not really interested in the food which worried all of the other women. Lena ate some eggs and toast, trying to get Kara to eat more than she was. Eventually, the blonde superhero ate two whole sticky buns which was about half of what she normally ate, but enough to satisfy her girlfriend and protective big sisters.

Once everyone had eaten, and consumed enough liquids to satisfy Lena, the women all curled up to try to sleep again. Before Lena crashed, she grabbed her phone, texting James and letting him that she was going to be out again for day, telling him only to text or call if there was an emergency.

She then pulled Kara close, kissing her forehead gently and rubbing her back, hoping that her girlfriend would be able to get some sleep.

Maggie and Alex both fell asleep on the couch quickly after Alex took a dose of her inhaler and antibiotics.

The next time Lena woke up, Kara was thankfully still wrapped in her arms, sound asleep.

Lena moved a little, trying not to disrupt her girlfriend who clearly desperately needed sleep. She grabbed her phone, seeing that it was a little after noon.

Doing some quick mental math, Lena realized they had all been sleeping for almost three and a half hours, not nearly enough to make up for the utter lack of sleep over the past few nights, but not too bad all things considered.

"Mhhh," Lena heard from the woman sleeping in her arms, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lena said, kissing Kara's forehead, "Just relax. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Kara said, "And not great, but I'll be alright. How are Alex and Maggie?"

"Sleeping," Lena said, pointing to the two sleeping women on the couch, "I haven't heard a peep from them since we all fell asleep."

Kara nodded, just leaning on her girlfriend and relaxing. Lena just rubbed Kara's back, hoping it would help her relax a little.

"What time is Sam coming?" Kara asked.

"I'm not sure," Lena said, kissing Kara's forehead, "I told her she could work here for the afternoon if she wanted, but I'm not sure what time she's going to come. Why?"

"Just wondering," Kara said, closing her eyes, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Lena said, hugging Kara tightly, "Hopefully you'll be able to sleep better tonight. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Kara said, "But I don't want to move, and I don't want you to move."

Lena nodded and the two of them just laid there, relaxing together.

About a half hour later, Alex started coughing and both sick women woke up. Maggie immediately started rubbing Alex's sweaty back, kissing her cheek gently when she finished the fit.

"How are you two feeling?" Lena asked from her place stuck under Kara.

"Tired," Maggie said, burying herself back into Alex's body.

Alex held her sick girlfriend close, nodding in agreement.

"How about another round of fluids?" Lena asked, getting up and grabbing drinks for everyone.

Kara pulled out the remote and turned on the TV, putting the volume on low. Lena came back and handed out drinks to everyone before going back to Kara.

Lena grabbed her phone and started working on emails as Kara, Alex, and Maggie all dozed.

However, after only an hour, Lena out her phone away, the headache that had been working on her all day finally getting the best of her.

Around 2, there was a knock on the door. Alex, who had woken up from a coughing fit, slowly got up to answer it, seeing all the other women in the apartment were sleeping. Alex was really hoping it wasn't a stranger because she looked about as terrible as she felt. Alex looked through her peep hole, opening the door when she saw a familiar face.

"Sam," Alex said, coughing as she opened the door.

"Hey Alex," the younger woman said after Alex's coughing fit calmed, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Alex said, nodding, "Although, this place is probably a biohazard. Maggie and I both have the flu, and I got lucky enough to get pneumonia on top of it."

"I know," Sam said, going into the kitchen with the bags in her hands, "That's why I'm here. Lena asked if I could some stay with you guys so she could take Kara home to rest."

"We are fine on our own," Alex said, coughing again, "You didn't need to come."

"Yes, she did," Lena said, waking up from her place on the couch, "You are both way too sick to be on your own."

Alex went to reply, but ended up in a full coughing fit.

"Go sit down," Sam said, and Alex couldn't argue, mostly because she was struggling to catch her breath.

"And that is why she's here," Lena said, sitting up a little.

Kara woke up a little in her lap, rubbing her eyes. Maggie also stirred, groaning a little and curling closer to Alex.

"I don't feel good," Maggie said, curling into a ball, "My stomach hurts."

"I'm sorry babe," Alex said, stroking her hair.

Alex knew Maggie's body didn't handle fevers well at all and wasn't surprised that her girlfriend was so miserable, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Kara and I are going to head out soon," Lena said, stroking Kara's long blonde hair, "Everyone needs some rest."

"Kar, could you bring Maggie into our room before you leave?" Alex asked, not wanting her girlfriend to have to put her cumbersome boot just to walk into the bedroom but knowing that Maggie would sleep much better in their bed. Alex also wanted to talk to Lena before she left. Kara nodded and got up, going to the couch and lifting Maggie gently.

"Please call me if anything happens," Alex said softly to Lena, "And don't let her go out Supering unless it's really necessary. She needs rest."

"I know Alex," Lena said comfortingly, "I've got her. Make sure you get some rest too. Call if you need anything."

"I will," Alex said nodding as Kara came out of the bedroom.

"Maggie's asking for you," Kara said softly to Alex, "She's really not looking too good. I gave her a trash can."

"Alright," Alex said, nodding as she walked up to her little sister and embracing her, "Come here. I am so proud of you. Let Lena take care of you, and call if you need anything please. I love you Kara."

"I love you too," Kara said, not letting go of Alex.

"Alex," Maggie called pitifully from the bedroom.

"Coming," Alex called back. Lena and Kara headed out the door, Kara flying them home.

"Alright," Lena said, "What do you want to do? We could watch TV, listen to music, talk, take a bath, eat. What would help you most now?"

Kara just shrugged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come here," Lena said, pulling Kara into her lap as the superhero broke down into deep, gut wrenching sobs.

Lena held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ears, rubbing her back, and just being there for her as she sobbed. Eventually, Kara's sobs slowed into small whimpers.

"Babe," Lena said, moving Kara slightly so she was looking at her, "What can I do? Would you like it if I read to you?"

Kara shrugged, nodding a little.

Lena grabbed Sense and Sensibility off the table where she had left it, picking up where she left off. Lena had been reading to Kara on nights they struggled to sleep, finding it helped them both winddown.

After about an hour of reading, Lena put the book down, looking down at Kara who was curled up in her lap. Kara looked up at her, face still a little puffy from all the crying earlier.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked gently.

Kara shrugged.

"How about I go run us a bath?" Lena said, "Then we can decide about food."

Kara nodded and moved a little, letting Lena up.

Lena went into the bathroom, turning on the water, adding some bath salts to the tub. She then began lighting candles that they kept in the bathroom, trying to keep everything calm for Kara.

However, just as she lit the third of ten candles, Kara walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as Kara walked up to her.

"I just missed you," Kara said, putting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Are you ready to talk about anything that's happened?" Lena asked, rubbing Kara's back, "I mean, anything besides what you have told me?"

Kara took a deep breath, sighing a little.

"You don't have to," Lena said, not wanting to make Kara feel worse, but knowing that if she did talk, she would probably feel better.

"I want to," Kara said, nodding, "I'm just trying to figure out how to put how I'm feeling into words. I don't even know why I'm feeling so anxious and overwhelmed right now. I just can't stop worrying about Alex and Maggie and how I feel like a failure."

"I understand," Lena said, truthfully, bringing Kara close to her, "Can you think of anything you would like me to help you with?"

"Just be here," Kara said, tears in her eyes.

Lena nodded, knowing from her own experience that sometimes just physical presence was all anyone could do.

"Let's get in the bath," Lena said, helping Kara up.

They both got into the tub, Kara sitting in Lena's lap. Lena gently played with Kara's hair, getting it wet.

Eventually, she washed Kara's hair for her before the two got out of the tub, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed.

It was only 4 pm, but neither of them had gotten decent sleep the night before, Kara having not slept well in 4 days because Alex was sick, and she had been so busy with superhero stuff.

"Can we call Alex before we sleep?" Kara asked softly.

"Of course," Lena said, nodding as she grabbed her phone, hoping Alex was awake for Kara's sake.

On the third ring, Alex picked up.

"Hello," the DEO agent said softly into the phone.

"Hey Alex," Lena said, "You're on speaker with me and Kara."

"Hey guys," Alex said, "What's up?"

"Just calling to check in," Lena said, seeing how Kara wasn't talking, "We are about to go to sleep and just wanted to see how you guys are doing."

"We are alright," Alex said with a sigh, "Maggie got sick right after you guys left, but we both took some more Motrin which helped her fever. She's really only sick to her stomach because of her fever. It's how her body reacts. I'm feeling alright. I think the flu is finally starting to go away because other than my chest, the rest of my body is starting to feel a little better. I think a good night sleep will be good for all of us."

"I love you Lexie," Kara said, so softly Alex almost couldn't hear it.

"I love you too Karbear," Alex said, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Kara said, honestly, "Not great, but not as bad as earlier."

"Good," Alex said, "Get some sleep and call me if you need me."

"Ok," Kara said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex said, hanging up.

"Alright," Lena said as she put white noise on on her phone to help Kara sleep, "Get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too," Kara said, frowning as Lena got out of bed.

The CEO went to the closet and grabbed out two things.

She handed a small stuffed animal to Kara, something Alex had given her before she left for college, telling her that it would help her feel close to her, even when they were apart.

The other object, Lena carefully placed over Kara's body. It was a weighted blanket that Winn had designed for Kara. It was twice as heavy as normal weighted blankets and made Kara feel slightly better. Lena couldn't sleep under it because the blanket weighed too much, but she could still hold Kara when she was wrapped in it.

Kara smiled a little at Lena as her girlfriend climbed into bed.

"Thank you," Kara said as her eyes started to close, "For everything."

"Of course," Lena said, kissing Kara gently, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kara said, breathing evening out as she slept.

Lena smiled a little as she fell asleep, thinking about just how lucky she was to have this woman in her life, as well as the two big sisters she brought with her.

**So there it was! I actually finished it about a week ago, but my computer did something funky and deleted all of the work I had done! But, I finally found the time to finish it. What do you think? Have any other ideas? Some of this is loosely based on stuff I went through with anxiety. Do you guys like that kind of mental health stuff? Or not so much? Let me know! **


End file.
